The Other Man
by jayem75
Summary: When Ana and Christian meet, there's an undeniable passion that's shared between them. But because Ana is already in a relationship with her college sweetheart José, she tries to resist the charm of Christian Grey. It doesn't take long to see that the desire shared between Ana and Christian is unrelenting and that nothing could stand between the two of them. No BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Elevator **

**Anastasia's POV**

**Thursday, June 7****th**** 2012**

I'm exhausted. My feet are killing me from running useless errands for my irate boss, and I'm looking forward to a quiet evening at home. As I open the door to the outside world I sigh at the fact that I'm leaving work once again hours after the sun has gone down. That's the third time this week and it's only Thursday. Of course I'll have dinner waiting for me at home, thanks to my loving boyfriend. I smile as I think about how lucky I am to have found him. He and Kate are my two favorite people in this world. After we graduated from WSU, we all moved to Seattle together. José and I had been together since my sophomore year, and Kate and I were inseparable since the moment we met at orientation freshman year. We decided that Seattle would provide an adventure, and it certainly has given us one. José and I continued on our growth as a couple as Kate went on to find the man of her dreams. A mister Elliot Grey. As soon as I met him, I knew he was the one for Kate. There's just enough likeness between the two to keep things stable, but their differences are what makes things so interesting. She called me earlier on my lunch break and asked me to go out with her and Elliot tomorrow night and I immediately agreed. I need some Kate time and Elliot's always entertaining. I'll be going out alone again, but when your boyfriend owns his own company, you can't complain much.

When I reach my car in the parking garage I sit in the driver's seat for a moment and relax for the first time today. My boss keeps working me to the bone; calling me in early, not letting me leave until after work hours. He's truly becoming a menace. I don't like my job, I'm just an assistant to a company I'll never work for later in life, but when I couldn't find a publishing job, Elliot called in a favor from a family friend and got me a job that would pay the bills. Now 8 months later, I'm dying for something, _anything, _else. When I pull out onto the busy street of Seattle I start to think of all of the work I have to do this weekend. We're moving into a beautiful house soon and the apartment is barely packed. I spent 4 hours last night trying to go through my things, but every time I found something interesting, I got sidetracked and by the time I went to bed I only had one box packed. _Oops. _Pulling into my parking spot in the underground garage of Escala I walk quickly to the elevators because my stomach has started to seriously growl, alerting me it's past my dinner time. As I'm standing in the elevator waiting for the doors to close, I hear a deep voice calling, "Hold the elevator!"

I do, but then an amazingly handsome man enters and I can't help but let out a gasp when he smirks knowingly at me. I have seen him around several times and every time he gives me the same reaction. My body stiffens and my mouth salivates on sight. He rakes his eyes appreciatively up and down my body as he comes to stand a little too close to me. I swallow harshly as he nears and my breath hitches in my throat. I think he quite possibly may be the most beautiful man in the world…

_But damn it, Steele. Close your mouth._

I don't know why I'm always reacting this way around him, but I really can't seem to help it. It's like there's something deep inside of me that wildly calls to his body. I lick my lips out of reflex and try to let out a steady breath of air. I know this feeling shouldn't be washing over me, but there's no way in hell I could stop it. I squeeze my thighs tightly together as he stands just a step closer to me, and the moisture continues to pool in my groin. I have never in my life felt this level of attraction for someone, not even José, and I feel terrible, but I can't stop looking at this gorgeous man beside me. He's still grinning and I feel my cheeks heat up under his hypnotic gaze. Neither of us utters a word, we only keep stealing desirous glances at one another while the elevator ascends. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to speak to the Greek god beside me, there's a jostle in the elevator and we abruptly come to a complete stop. The overhead lights go out, and our car is only illuminated by dim emergency lights on the side.

"What the fuck was that?" Adonis practically growls, and fuck if that didn't make him that much sexier and me so much wetter.

_No. Stop. Think of José… _

But as I look shyly through my lashes to the pacing, angered man next to me, I bite my lip and start undressing him with my eyes. He stops to look over to me and the anger that was swimming in his eyes before seems to have dissipated as they begin darken with desire. He inhales deeply and takes a step towards me so that he is flush with my body. His mouth is only mere inches away from mine and I can feel his hot breath hit my face. He puts his thumb on my chin and tugs to free my bottom lip from my teeth and immediately leans down to lick across the spot on my lip that my teeth had previously been digging in to. I involuntarily let out a moan, and much to my surprise, he does too.

"You taste better than I imagined." He moans again and lets a hand drift into my hair. He grabs a fistful and tugs so my mouth is more upturned to him.

I know that I shouldn't be doing this… I'm not the cheating type… but this feels too good… His mouth suddenly crashes into mine and he's devouring me. This isn't a gentle kiss, but harsh and carnal and I am relishing every arousing second. I have a hand on his cheek and the other is on his hip, grasping his shirt and urging his hips closer to mine. I can feel his erection pressing against my sex and it spurs me on even more. I begin to subtly move my hips against his, and he reaches his free hand to my ass as he begins kneading it and pulling me in while he circles his hips. My clit is throbbing and my panties are drenched, and I know I'm a breathless mess… but it's so worth it. His hips continue to grind into mine, and he's hitting my clit with each motion, making me rise higher and higher, closer and closer to orgasm. He breaks our lip's contact and kisses my cheek, my jaw, my neck and he starts to suck there. I can't stop moaning and he's panting just like me. Abruptly, he stops his movements and pulls back to look at me. For the longest time he just looks deeply into my eyes and there's a curious emotion on his face.

_Adoration. _

"You're so damn beautiful… I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you all those months ago." He whispers and rests his forehead against mine.

"Really?" I whisper back, absolutely giddy that he wants me.

"Oh, yes. But I've only ever seen you when you're with another man. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw you alone in the elevator." He smiles a devastatingly handsome smile and his hand the rests on my cheek lets his thumb rub circles on my skin.

_Ah, shit. That's right… I have a boyfriend._

I take step back from him and he looks devastated.

"That man you've seen me with… That's my boyfriend." He looks away and I can see disappointment in his eyes. "I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't have done this."

"You regret kissing me?" His broken voice causes my eyes to snap to his and I see their wide with sadness.

"No." I sigh. "I should. But I don't. I know that makes me an awful person too… but I liked kissing you."

He has a slight smile on his face and picks up my hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses each knuckle while maintaining complete eye contact with me. I think I stop breathing and then he smiles brightly at me again.

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss…" He frowns. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Ana, well, Anastasia Steele. What's yours?"

"Grey. Christian Grey."

**Christian's POV**

My mind is elsewhere today and I really can't concentrate on the work that waits unfinished on my desk. I sit in my office, turned towards the large floor to ceiling window that overlooks the busy city of Seattle. I sigh when I realize I could live anywhere and not care. Seattle's beautiful… but I just don't care. My parents live here, my siblings too. My business's main office is here, so hence I must be here. But it really doesn't matter. Lately I can't stop thinking about how mundane my life is. I don't have anyone to go home to at night; it's just my staff that's back at Escala. There are men that would kill to be where I am. Billionaire with the ability to buy anything my heart desires, the respect from people whose names I'll never know, women who throw themselves at me daily. _Shit, I can't even remember the last time I was intimate with a woman._ My mind is always focused on work… except for the rare day, like today, where I just sit and wallow in my own self-pity. I literally have the same routine every day, even on most weekends. Wakeup, workout, work from office, go home only to work more. My brother, Elliot, keeps nagging me about going out with him and his girlfriend, Kate, but I don't have a want to do that. Plus Kate annoys the piss out of me.

_Maybe I need to find a woman..._

No. No woman wants to play second fiddle to my work, and to be honest, I have never met a woman I can stand being in the same room with for lengthy periods of time before I just want to choke them. The only interactions I have with women are the very rare occasions I go to bars just to find someone I can fuck in the bathroom. I've never had a woman even come to my apartment. Never taken anyone to dinner, never had a date, never had someone meet my parents. I'm just a lonely son of a bitch. But sometimes I'm thankful because some women are more hassle than their worth. There was one about a year ago that I took to a hotel, which I've only done a handful of times with someone. I was really horny so I got us a room, not a suite, I didn't care that much. But I fucked her for a good two weeks, always taking her back to the hotel, and then got annoyed when she wanted more than sex. I damn sure didn't want that. _Especially from her_. She could have been anyone, it just happened to be her who hit on me first the night we met. I would text her and demand she meet me at the hotel, and boy what a mistake that was... letting her have my number. After I broke it off with her, she called and texted me so much I had to have my number changed. It's fair to say that's a mistake I won't make again. I only listened to one of the many voicemails she left me and it was her sobbing telling me she thought we were soul mates. I grimaced when I listened to it and deleted the rest without a second thought. Hell, I don't think I remember her name. Lila? Leia? Leila? Something along those lines. She held no interest to me, so I dropped her like an old hat and moved on.

I think that may have been my last sexual experience and fuck… that was like 11 months ago. I really just don't have time for women. Not that I don't enjoy them when I have them, it's just I have better things to do than to put up with the overbearing come-ons and then convincing them to let me bang them in the men's room of wherever we may be. Too much work and my right hand suits me just fine for now. It's not like I don't get a dozen offers a day, it's just that no one gets me interested. _There's no spark._ Well, I've felt a spark before. But I've felt it for someone I don't even know. I've never even spoken to her, but every time I see her, my heart beats fast and I get nervous. She's the most beautiful, alluring woman, and the attraction I feel for her scares the shit out of me. I don't know her name, but I think about her all of the time... especially in bed at night. I know she lives in my apartment building, and I find that very promising, but when I see her, she's with another man and I'm scared that it could be a boyfriend. _I'm a ruthless, billionaire, CEO and I'm scared of the reaction this woman would give me if I talked to her. Shit, I need a shrink._

When I tear my thoughts away from my gorgeous mystery girl, I look at the clock and notice it's almost seven. I usually stay until about eleven, but I'm useless today. Putting my suit jacket on I call Taylor and tell him I'm leaving. He hates when I drive myself to work and I have to update him of my location throughout the day when I do. God forbid I take a piss without letting him know first, but if I don't, I'm afraid he'd phone in the National Guard. I let Andrea and Olivia go home at five so it's pretty quiet on this floor and I'm thankful because it gives me a peaceful ride down in the elevators by myself. When I'm in the parking garage, I look to my spot and see my perfect Audi Spyder waiting for me. This is the one thing that has gotten me excited today and it's a fucking inanimate object. _I really need a life._ As I'm getting into the car, Elliot phones me and rather than ignore it like I usually would, I decide to answer.

"Hey, El."

"Little, bro! Taking a break from work to talk to your favorite brother? I'm touched."

"I'm leaving work and you're my only brother. What do you want?"

"Okay, straight to the point, no small talk, I get it. Kate and I really want you to come out with us tomorrow. She got a promotion at work and we're going to go celebrate. She's bringing her best friend and we're going to Trinity around 10 if you want to join." I sit and close my eyes for a minute. Usually I'd say no without hesitation, but I really need to get my mind off of things, so I contemplate going out with them tomorrow night. "Lil, bro? You there?"

"Yeah, El. Actually, you know what? I'd love to."

"Holy shit, really?" I can hear the excitement in his voice and it makes me feel like a jackass for never spending time with him.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell, Kate. Laters!" He hangs up and I start the car so I can head home.

_Home._ That's a funny word. Yes, I'm referring to where I live, but it feels like anything but a home. It's sterile and feels like an art museum. It's definitely not what you think of when you hear the word home, but it's not like I have anyone to impress. It's just me. When I pull into the parking garage at Escala I see my mystery girl walking towards the elevator. I throw my car into park and practically sprint to catch up.

"Hold the elevator!" I shout and thank God, I see her hand reach out to keep the doors from closing. _Fuck, she's gorgeous._

I can't help but smirk when I hear her tiny intake of breath and I come to stand close to her. She smells delicious, and she looks just as appetizing. I am desperately fighting the strong urge to moan as I feel electricity flowing between us. I let my eyes are roam all over her perfect little body and I can't stop grinning. She blushes as she catches me staring, but I want her to know I'm checking her out. I want her to know that I'm_ incredibly_ interested. We keep giving each other small looks as the elevator descends, but neither of us speak. I want to talk to her. Tell her how beautiful she is, but I'm so nervous. Would she even want me? As I'm having these thoughts, the elevator shakes and the lights go out. Small emergency lights come on and I'm pissed as hell as I start to pace.

"What the fuck was that?" I know I'm growling, but shit. This is an expensive place, it should have working elevators.

All angry thoughts leave me though when I look over to my mystery girl and see her biting her plump bottom lip. It's just _so_ damn sexy. She's looking at me with hungry eyes, and I decide to make a bold move. I come closer to her, so much so I can feel her body heat, and I grip her chin to release that enticing lip from the confounds of her perfect pearly whites. I am so entranced, without thinking I lean down to lick across her bottom lip. She moans and I echo her.

"You taste better than I imagined." I moan again and slip a hand into her sexy brunette locks and grab a handful.

I tug so her mouth is turned closer to mine and I latch my mouth to hers. She doesn't pull away; in fact she grabs at the fabric on my hip and pulls me closer to her. My hard dick is resting against her and I put my other hand on her ass to yank her even closer. Her ass is firm and feels so good in my hand; I can't help but squeeze it over and over. She starts to lightly move her hips to push into my body, and I copy her movements so that I'm thrusting my erection against her pussy. I let my lips wander all over her face and then bring my mouth to her neck where I suction onto it. She tastes heavenly and I just can't get enough. I can smell her arousal and it's making my dick throb. Her scent calls to me; it's absolutely primal. This woman honestly makes my heart ache, she's so damn sexy and fits perfectly against me. I pull back to look into her powder blue eyes and feel like she must be the purpose in my life. _She was made for me, I know she was._

"You're so damn beautiful… I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you." I whisper then rest my forehead against hers; savoring this moment we're having together.

"Really?" She asks me in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. But I've only ever seen you when you're with another man. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw you alone in the elevator." I want her to tell me he's no one, but that's not the response I get. She steps back from my arms and I frown at the immediate depravity I feel.

"That man you've seen me with… That's my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't have done this." _Fuck!_

"You regret kissing me?" I look back at her and I can hear the depression in my voice.

"No." She sighs but continues. "I should. But I don't. I know that makes me an awful person too… but I liked kissing you." _YES!_ Miracles do happen.

I smile and reach for her hand, not handling the loss of physical contact. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss each delicate knuckle of her tiny hand and smile at her.

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss… I don't even know your name." How can I not have asked yet?

"It's Ana, well, Anastasia Steele. What's yours?" _Anastasia._ Beautiful.

"Grey. Christian Grey."

She smiles, and I think this is the start of a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pleasure **

**Christian's POV**

**Thursday, June 7****th**** 2012 **

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Christian." She reaches out to shake my hand and I squeeze it and pull her in closer to me. She doesn't stop smiling and I can't help but start planning how to get this girl to spend time with me. Preferably not in a malfunctioned elevator, but I'll take what I can get.

"Believe me the _pleasure _is all mine, Miss Steele." I tell her in a husky voice that gives away my arousal.

She has lust in her eyes, I can see it and she hasn't let go of my hand. I just want to keep looking at her; she's has to be the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I rub circles on her skin with my thumb where it rests on her hand and she still hasn't looked away from my eyes. Her breathing has picked up again, and I am wishing I could see the thoughts in her mind at this moment.

"Do you have any idea how much I desire you, Anastasia?" She shakes her head no at my question.

I step even closer to her with my hand still in hers, and I move our hands down closer to my crotch so she can feel how hard I am for her. Just as I'm about to rest her hand on my dick, the elevator jolts again and the overhead lights come on. She steps away and shakes her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts.

"We can't do this." She barely whispers, but I hear her clearly. There's a waiver of uncertainty in her words and I know she actually does want this to happen. She's worried I know, she has a boyfriend, but if she were mine, she'd never have the opportunity to even think of another man.

"Why is that?" I ask her as I feel the elevator moving downward.

"I have a boyfriend." She says, and I think she's trying to convince herself of something because she doesn't look at me when she speaks.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Steele." I plant a kiss on her cheek as the elevator stops at the lobby and the doors open.

She's looking up at me with wide eyes. I know she's having an internal conflict, which I'm not making any easier for her, but I want her and I'll stop at nothing to have her. We both step out of the elevator and I keep a hand on the small of her back. We're directed by the maintenance crew to use the service elevator and they assure us that the elevator should be in working order soon. I keep my hand on her back as we walk towards the working elevator. I crave the feel of her beneath my fingers and fight the tingle in my body gives me, pleading to slip my hand under her shirt… or inside of her skirt so that I can feel the wet flesh of her pussy that's begging for me. I shake my head and discretely adjust my uncomfortably hard cock inside of my suit pants. We wait together, never breaking physical contact, but she refuses to bring her eyes back to me. We step into the car and I watch as she presses the button for the 15th floor.

"Aren't you going to punch in your floor number?" She asks, still with her eyes forward.

"I have to put in a code. Penthouse." I could do that now, but I plan on getting off on the 15th floor with her so I can walk her to her door. _That's what gentlemen do, right?_

I've never had these feelings before, and while of course they make me excited, I'm also incredibly anxious. I know I am going to have to compete with someone she's already with, someone who knows what he's doing in the dating world, but I am never going to stop fighting. When Anastasia and I touch, I feel voltage throughout my whole body. It's a surge of want and desire that pulls deep in my stomach and tingles its way to my heart. _My heart._ I never knew I could feel this. They're feelings I never expected to hit me and consume me so completely. I know that I feel it because we're supposed to be together and I pray that she feels it too. As we're waiting to hit the 15th floor, my eyes never leave her delectable body. Her hair is shiny mahogany, and her skin is porcelain. She's got the perfect size breasts; I'd say a C cup and a slender waist. Then it's her ass; her ass is what men dream about at night. It's perfectly round and leads to her long toned legs. I unintentionally let out a groan thinking about those legs wrapped around as we fuck. I hear her gasp and wriggles a bit where she stands. She lets out a breath when the doors open and she practically runs out of the elevator, but I am right behind her until she takes a few steps and realizes my presence is still there.

"What're you doing?" She questions and I'm still all smiles as I look her.

"Just seeing you make it to your door." She stands there for a moment, but doesn't say a thing as she begins to walk again. When we stop at her door I realize I'm sad because I'm going to have to leave her. "Anastasia. It has been the most pleasurable experience meeting you. Plan on seeing me again soon."

I kiss her one of her rosy cheeks and turn to leave her looking slack jawed. I don't turn around until I'm back at the elevator, and I see her still standing there outside her door just watching me. We don't break eye contact until the elevator doors close. I lean back against the raining at the back of the elevator and close my eyes as I think about her. I _definitely_ will be making sure we see each other soon.

**Anastasia's POV**

What the fuck is wrong with me? Christian's long gone to his apartment, but I'm still standing here as still as a statue outside of mine. What has gotten into me? I can't get my mind away from him. The feeling of his firm hands gripping my ass and his delicious mouth as it roams over my body. Shit, he's going to be trouble. _Big trouble._ I finally put my keys in the lock to go into my apartment when I hear steps behind me. Did Christian come back? When I turn around I'm disappointed when it's not him. There's a man holding a vase of beautiful red roses coming closer to me.

"Anastasia Steel?" He asks me.

"Yes." I tell him and he smiles to me as he hands me the vase.

Great. My perfect, kind, considerate boyfriend has sent me flowers while I was kissing another man. _Shit._ I walk into the kitchen and I set the vase on the counter. I stand there looking at them as I wonder what José was thinking when he sent them. He was thinking about doing something nice for me and I was thinking about pushing my tongue down our neighbor's throat. _Fair._ I go into the bedroom to change, and I realize how much I wanted Christian to kiss me. Every time I've seen him around the building, I've thought about him. It's wrong, but I don't feel as bad as I should having had kissed him. I change out of my work clothes and decide I'll curl up on the couch and read a book. When I grab the book from the shelf in the bedroom I glance up to the mirror by the bed and gasp. There's a hickey forming on my neck from where Christian had latched on. _Shit._ I start panicking thinking what to do.

Do I put on a turtle neck? _Yes, definitely since it's summer, Ana._ Maybe if I move all my hair to the side? _No, you can still see it._ Okay, do I put makeup over it? _Yes! Good thinking, Steele._

I get into the bathroom and hastily put concealer over the offending purple mark on my skin. After I'm done I pick up my phone from where I left it, and decide to text Jose.

'I love you.' Simple, yes, but I feel the need to remind him… and myself.

'I know. I love you too :)' _Shit. Why does he have to be so nice?_

'Will you be home soon?'

'Almost done. Won't be too much longer.' Thank goodness. Maybe I can turn my thoughts away from men for a little while before he gets here. _What if he knows something is up?_ I'll play it off. I'll blame it on work.

_What am I lying now, too?_

Fuck, I'm a terrible girlfriend. I need alcohol.

I make a pit stop back to the kitchen and I get a bottle of wine and a glass before I head into the living room. I sit and start to read Tess of the D'Urbervilles. It's my favorite book and I'm immediately engrossed. I've downed about 2 ½ glasses of mine and it's barely calmed my nerves that seem to be all over the place.

'Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me? Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks.'

Oh, boo. Perfect time to read that line. I should have known better than to be tempted, but there was no way I could stop that kiss… it just felt so good…

"Hey, babe!" I hear Jose yell to me as he walks through the door.

"Hey." Ugh, my voice is hesitant. _Play it cool, Ana and he won't suspect a thing._

I inwardly laugh at how my mind makes the situation sound like this is a James Bond mission.

"How was work?" I ask him trying to keep the focus off of me.

"It was good. I finalized everything for the new gallery, and have the renovation plans set up for the new offices. I was thinking about hiring Kate's boyfriends company to do the work. I think they'd both appreciate it." He sounds so proud, as he should. He's worked hard.

"I'm going out with them tomorrow night. Want me to mention it?"

"Yeah, but don't make anything sound concrete yet."

"K." I down everything in my wine glass just so I can take my eyes away from him. The guilt is eating away at me. It's only getting worse because I haven't stopped thinking about how good it felt to be in Christian's arms. I go to stand up and regret drinking the wine so quickly because I immediately feel lightheaded.

"I'm going to head off to bed." I breathe a sigh of relief as I enter the kitchen and am out of Jose's proximity. He'll be working this weekend so I won't have to work too hard to avoid him.

_I'm avoiding him now?_ Fuck.

**José's POV**

"Jenna! Can you call the florist and have a dozen roses delivered to my apartment? I want them there by the time Ana gets home from work." I tell my assistant as I make my way out of a finance meeting.

"Right away, Mr. Rodriguez."

"Thank you. It's quarter to 7, so finish up and go home. I'm sorry to have kept you so late."

"It's really no problem. I'll just call the florist then I'll take off." She smiles at me and I think how great it is to have such an attentive assistant as her.

I dismiss her with a smile and a nod then head into my office. I know Ana's been upset lately that we haven't been spending much time together, but I'm building up my business. I've always wanted to have a photography studio with galleries attached to sell my work, and finally I'm here.

Ana's been with me every step of the way. When we started dating our junior year at WSU, I knew she was the one. Hell, I knew it before we finally got together, but her wanting me too sealed my fate. She's the most supportive and loving girlfriend anyone could ever ask for; which is why I feel so shitty for not seeing her much lately. When I get into my office, I smile at the amazing photographs on my wall. They're all of Ana that I've taken throughout the years. Each in black and white, and each more beautiful than the last. I plan on asking her to marry me soon. I've picked out the ring and have decided that next weekend, she and I will go away for a few days and I'll pop the question. There's no doubt in my mind that we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, and I'm sure that she knows that too. All we have to do now is make it official.

I get engrossed in my work and go over the final details of my new gallery opening that's coming up in a few weeks. When I see what time it is, I see it's almost 8 o'clock and I decide I'll do about an hour's more work then head home to my gorgeous girlfriend.

I hear my phone ping and I am grinning from ear to ear as I read a simple, sweet text from Ana.

'I love you.'

I reply with, 'I know. I love you too :)'

'Will you be home soon?'

'Almost done. Won't be too much longer.'

She doesn't write back, so I get on with my work. I want this week to be the last one that I spend late nights at the office. I don't want Ana to feel like I'm being neglectful, so I'll get this shit sorted out now and over the weekend, so I can go back to a normal work schedule, hopefully starting Monday. She's going out with our friend Kate and Kate's boyfriend Elliot tomorrow night, so at least she will be occupied while I'm working tomorrow. Maybe she'll stay at Kate's Saturday so she won't have to spend the weekend alone.

When I see the clock hit 9, I decide it's finally time to call it a day. I gather my things and make my way out of the building. I speed home so I can spend some time with Ana before bed, knowing her she's reading now, so I'll try my best to get her mind on something else. Like me for example.

I park my car next to hers in the Escala parking garage and head to the elevator. I frown when I see an 'Out of Order' sign on it and head inside for to use the other one. I'm hoping Ana liked the flowers I had sent to her. She always likes when I do little things for her, and I'm hoping this is one of them. When the elevator halts and the doors open to the 15th floor I head off to our apartment. I open the doors and immediately see Ana sitting in the living room with a big glass of wine. She's usually not a drinker, so I assume her dick boss was stressing her at work again.

"Hey, babe!" I call out and head over to her.

She smiles and says a weak "Hey." Before I lean down for a quick kiss.

I know something is up because she seems distant, but I don't want to bring it up and put her in a bad mood.

"How was work?" She asks me.

"It was good. I finalized everything for the new gallery, and have the renovation plans set up for the new offices. I was thinking about hiring Kate's boyfriends company to do the work. I think they'd both appreciate it."

"Well, remember I'm going out with them tomorrow night. Want me to mention it?"

"Yeah, but don't make anything sound concrete yet."

"K." She replies then downs the rest of the wine in her glass. When she stand up she sways a bit before straightening out. "I'm going to head off to bed." She tells me before taking the wine back to the kitchen and puts the glass in the sink, then saunters off to the bedroom.

She's in a weird mood and I frown knowing I'm definitely not getting laid from her tonight.

**Christian's POV**

**Friday, June 8****th**** 2012**

"Bro! You almost here?" Elliot has texted me all day making sure that I wasn't going to bail on coming out with him, Kate and Kate's friend to Trinity. To be honest, a distraction would be nice.

All I've thought about since last night is Anastasia. I went to bed last night and replayed our time in the elevator over and over again. I thought about what would have happened had I gone inside of her apartment after her. The thought of laying her out spread eagle in bed while I licked every inch of her delectable skin made me so hard. I jerked off to the images of her beneath me while I plowed into her, making her scream out my name. Her dainty little hands roaming the area of my back and as she reaches climax, lets her nails scrape down my skin. That thought made me come like I never had. It confused me as I pictured her hands on my back and chest, but it also made me unbelievably aroused. I thought jerking off to her twice last night in bed would alleviate some of my tension.

_It didn't work._

When I got up this morning my first thought was of her and I wondered if she had spent the night thinking about me the way I was thinking about her. I masturbated again in the shower this morning thinking about her plump lips wrapped around my cock. Have her gorgeous eyes look up at me while I hit the back of her throat over and over again. Her tongue licking around the head while her fist held me firm and slid up and down. Just the thought of her sends my dick into overdrive. Hoping to catch a break from the overwhelming thoughts of Ana, I'm looking forward to being out this evening.

"Yes. I'm pulling up now."

"Cool. I'll head outside and wait for you. The girls are on the dance floor so I'll lead you back to the table."

"Alright, I'll see you in a second."

"Awesome."

I get out of my car and spot my crazy ass brother with the biggest grin on his face. I rarely go out with him, so he's always looking forward to the times that I agree.

"Bro! So glad you're here. Let's start drinking."

Ah, a drink would be nice. Maybe being inebriated is the solution to taking my mind off of Anastasia. When we get to the bar Elliot order 8 tequila shots, 2 margaritas and 2 Hendricks. When we get the drinks, Elliot carries the tray over to a table and we sit and start on our half of the drinks.

"Let's wait for the girls to do the shots. Kate usually doesn't stay long on the dance floor long without me, so it shouldn't be long."

"How are you and Kate?"

"Fucking fantastic!" I'm always stunned that he's still with this girl considering he's the man whore of Seattle and has dipped his wick into anything with a pussy. "I think she may be the one."

I nearly spit out my drink when he says that. Kate's an attractive girl and all, but my brother has never been monogamous before her, and definitely never talked about a future longer than a weekend with someone.

"Fuck. Really, El?"

"Yes! I seriously love her, Christian. I honestly think I'm going to marry her one day."

I don't think my eyes have ever been wider as I sit here still in silence thinking about Elliot settling down with someone. I wonder if it's actually possible for him.

"There they are! Christian, you know Kate. But this is her friend…"

"Anastasia?" I think my mind is playing tricks on me when I see my beautiful vision standing next to the tenacious Miss Kavanagh.

"You two know each other?" Kate inquires.

Ana's gorgeous blue eyes are like saucers and she hasn't taken them away from me since she came over. She looks hotter than fucking hell right now in a gold skirt, with a black top that looks like a corset, and damn she's wearing stockings that I pray have a garter belt attached so I can have that sexy image in my head.

"Ana?" Kate asks as she nudges her with her elbow. This seems to shake Ana from her shock and she opens her gorgeous mouth to answer.

"Um, not really. He's my neighbor. We really were only introduced last night." She's still looking at me as she addresses Kate. I can feel myself growing uncomfortable in my pants just from having her close to me.

"Well. Saves introductions." Elliot shrugs and pulls Kate to sit on his lap. Kate giggles and they start making out like horny teenagers right in front of us.

"Ana. _Pleasure _to see you again."

"Do you always have to say pleasure like that?" She asks me with a mocking scowl on her face.

"Like what?" I'm smirking at her as she takes a seat next to me, and my dreams come true because she's sitting so damn close. Her upper leg is touching mine, and I can smell her heady, delicious scent. _Orange and ginger._

"So sensual." She smirks back at me and I think I stop breathing.

"Is that a problem, Miss Steele? You don't like the way it sounds when I say it?" I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then let my hand trail down her arm and she visibly swallows.

"That's the problem. I very much like the way you say it."

"Mmm, is that right?" Without thinking I start to lean in closer as I see her chest start to move faster in and out. That is until Miss Kavanagh has to bring her loud mouth back into the conversation.

"So, Ana. Elliot has to leave early in the morning to be on a site, so do you want to have a girl's day tomorrow? God knows José won't be there to keep you company." Kate asks irritated and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't say it like that. He just has a lot going on with work right now." Ana tries to reason, and I desperately want to get off of the topic of whom I assume to be my girls boyfriend.

"Whatever, Ana. He barely spends any time with you anymore and you deserve a lot better than that. I love, José. He's my friend too, but I'm just saying." Maybe I do like Kate. Let's talk more shit about this fucker.

I see Ana pick up one if the tequila shots and it goes smoothly down her throat. She winces slightly, but she doesn't seem to care because she picks up a second one and it's gone in an instant.

"Damn, Ana can toss 'em back." Elliot chuckles as he too starts on the tequila.

I decide to join in and see that Ana's started on her margarita. I wonder if she drinks like this regularly or if she's frustrated at her… boyfriend. Having the thought of Ana in the arms of another man makes the tequila burn more welcome as it slides down my throat. _She will be mine._

"Katie girl, let's go dance."

"Okay! Wanna come, Ana? Christian?"

"No, I'm fine right now." I quickly answer and then look to Ana.

"I'm good too." She tells Kate, but she looks at me.

When Elliot and Kate disappear onto the dance floor, I take the opportunity to get closer to Anastasia. I put an arm around her and let it rest on the back of her chair. I lean in so my lips brush her ear, and smile when I see her shiver.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." I nuzzle my nose in her hair and let my other hand rest on her knee.

"Mmm… Christian… stop that." My fingers are rubbing and squeezing on her inner thigh now, but when she tells me to stop; her voice is anything but convincing… so I keep going.

"You really want me to stop." I whisper to her then lick the shell of her ear.

"Ah, yes… no… shit, I don't know." She mumbles as she's lost in the same feelings I'm having.

I feel one of her hands come to my thigh and I groan in satisfaction because she's giving into me. As I start kissing her neck, I feel her hand inching closer and closer to my dick, which is now rock hard. When her fingers finally touch it she gasps. I don't know if it's because of the size or the fact that I'm _that _hard, but it spurs me on. I push up on my hips to make my dick push into her hand more and she thankfully takes the hint as she rubs my erection over my jeans. I'm relentlessly sucking on her neck and she's moaning so loudly. I hear the music change to Lady GaGa's 'Do What U Want' and smile at the thought of doing what I want to Ana's body. My hand that was resting behind her on the chair is now firmly grasping her hip on the farther side of me and my other hand has made it under her skirt. I touch a finger to the apex of her thighs and let it glide up and down her slit that's covered by her panties. I can feel how wet she is though her silk panties and it just turns me on even more. My lips make their way up to hers and she puts the hand that isn't caressing my cock, to my head and rhythmically runs it through my hair. I move my wandering finger so I can push aside her panties and then feel her warm, naked pussy against my index and middle finger. She moans again and starts kissing me harder, letting her perfect tongue explore my mouth.

I push my two adventurous fingers inside of her and let my thumb press to her clit. Her hand that's on my cock is grabbing me harder and I have to literally talk myself down from coming in my pants. I'm pumping my fingers in and out of her faster and faster as I thank God we're at a table in the back that's dimly lit and no one can see. Ana breaks away from our kiss and starts panting. I know she's moments away from coming so I increase the pressure my thumb has on her clit and immediately feel her clenching around my fingers. She has her face buried in the crook of my neck and she turns her face to my shoulder and bites down to keep herself from crying out. She erupts and the moisture of her pussy coats my fingers. I continue pushing them gently in and out of her until she has fully ridden out her orgasm. I take my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth. _Fuck! She tastes so damn good._ When her breathing has finally evened out, she raises her head and looks shyly at me, but when she sees that I'm licking her off of my fingers she blushes the deepest shade of red. I know I have the biggest shit eating grin on my face as I look back at her.

"Well, that was… um… yeah." She drops her gaze from mine as she picks up her margarita and takes a big gulp.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." She looks back at me with a smirk on her face.

"I think we need to talk." She states and I feel absolutely giddy. I knew she'd want me, but damn it only took a day to figure out that she's better with me than with this _José _person.

"I think you're right."

"I know that you want me, right?"

"Without question." I answer immediately.

"And I think you're aware that I want you too."

"I am. But I like to hear you say it." I smile at her.

"Well, then I have a proposition for you."

_Um, what?_ "A proposition?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes. I am in love with my boyfriend." _Slice right through me, why don't you._ "But, I honestly can't stop thinking about you." _That's more like it._ "So, what I'm propositioning is sex. One time. Me and you. Get it out of our systems."

_WHAT?_ "You want to have sex? Just sex?"

"Yes."

_Oh, no._ This is not how I pictured this happening. I sit thinking for a moment. I want more than just sex with this girl. For the first time in my 28 years, I want a relationship. I won't settle for less than that with her. She's the one for me and I'll be damned if I let her go.

"I have a counter offer."

"Oh?" She asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"I get more in return than just sex."

She looks at me quizzically but asks. "What all do you want?"

I look at her with all sincerity and say, "I want all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All of You **

**José's POV**

**Friday, June 8****th**** 2012**

"Mr. Rodriguez did you need anything else?"

It's 8 o'clock on a Friday night and my assistant Jenna is still here. I'm damn lucky for her.

"Would you mind getting me some more coffee, Jenna?"

She smiles sweetly at me and replies, "Not at all, sir. I'll just be a moment."

When she turns to leave my office my eyes wander down to her gorgeous ass. She's wearing a tight blue skirt, and the way her hips sway when she walks… _damn._

I try to pry my eyes away, but they stay locked on her until she leaves the room. I try to shake my head and clear my thoughts of Jenna and focus back on my work, but there's no point. Last month, Ana and I were fighting about closing on a house; she wanted to wait and I told her there was no point in not getting it now before someone else got it. She argued that we were rushing into it, but honestly, we're both 23 years old and have been together since college. That's not exactly rushing. I got tired of arguing and left for work. I stayed holed up in my office, snapping at everyone the entire day until Jenna came in. She was looking sexy as sin and kept questioning why I had been so upset that day. I opened up to her about Ana and she told me that if Ana couldn't see I was only trying to do right by her, then she didn't deserve me. I tried to shrug it off but then Jenna told me I needed to relax and not tense up so much.

She came around to my side of the desk, leaned down and rested her hands on the armrests of my chair so she could turn me to face her… and when she did… she knelt down before me and gave me a life altering blowjob. After she sucked me off, I told her that shouldn't have happened, but she told me she had waited too long to do it to me. I know I shouldn't have, but I felt the desire coming off of her, so I laid her across my desk and fucked her brains out. I texted Ana after Jenna had cleaned herself up and gone back to her desk, telling her that I would be working late and not to wait up. After she texted me back and told me not to rush, to take my time at work, I called Jenna back into my office and fucked her for the rest of the evening. I went home around midnight that night and Ana was none the wiser. I know that was I did was wrong, but I didn't exactly feel bad. I mean, I'm going to commit myself to Ana forever, and it'll be hard giving up every other pussy for the rest of my life, and Jenna was more than willing. I've reasoned that I'm only trying to get it out of my system. It's not like I love the girl. I only love Ana. I've regularly been having sex with Jenna since that first incident, and I have promised myself that once Ana agrees to marry me, I'll break it off with, Jenna.

Jenna comes back into my office and places the coffee in front of me, winks at me, then leaves to go back to her desk. I text Ana a simple message telling her I love her and to be safe and have fun with Kate and Elliot tonight. I haven't seen Ana since this morning when we both left the apartment. She went to Kate's and I went on my way to work. We hardly see much of each other anymore, but once I get everything under control at work, that will all change. She hasn't complained about me working too much, in fact she's thrilled with me that I've made my dreams come true. _That's_ why I'm going to marry her. She always makes me feel so great about myself.

**Anastasia's POV**

"You want all of me?" I look at Christian quizzically. He's a gorgeous 20-something year old, sex god and he's asking for more from... _me_?

"Yes." He answers simply like it's the most obvious answer.

"But, why?"

"There's something about you, Anastasia. I can't seem to get enough. I spent my entire night last night and all day today thinking about our time in the elevator." He pauses and smirks when he sees me blush because he knows I'm thinking about how hot it was, and then he places a hand back on my thigh. It's like he can't stop touching me. "I feel this intense attraction to you, and don't you dare lie and say you can't feel it too."

I sit silently for a moment thinking about my feelings for Christian. It's true that I haven't stopped thinking about him since last night, but I've been trying all day to pass it off as an infatuation; a simple little crush. He's clearly the most handsome man I have ever seen, and what woman wouldn't want to throw themselves at him?

"But you can't have that."

His smile drops when he asks, "Why ever not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend whom I love." I love José. He's the only man I've been with. We're supposed to be together… right?

_If that were true, why am I obsessed with one Christian Grey?_

Christian leans in close to me and lets his lips touch my ear as he whispers, "If you love this boyfriend of yours so much, then why it is I have the scent of your arousal on my fingers and the taste of your arousal on my tongue? Hmm?" He nuzzles my hair again and I shiver.

"This is wrong." I barely get the words out because he's kissing down my neck to my shoulder.

"Then why does it feel so good?"

I turn my face to look into his beautiful gray eyes and see lust deep inside. I love looking into his hypnotic eyes because it's as if he can see deep inside of me. Like he's searching through my eyes to see what truly lies beneath. He's rubbing his thumb on my knee ever so lightly and waiting patiently for my reply.

"I'm in a relationship."

"So end it." He answers with no hesitation.

"I can't just end a relationship I've been in for years for a fling, and then you toss me aside for the next woman."

I see his eyes grow dark and he looks angry. "Why on earth would you say that? You think I just want a fling with you?"

"Elliot has told me before that his brother has never even been in a relationship. I know a man as sexy as you wouldn't possibly pass up women. So that only leaves you to fuck 'em and dump 'em."

If possible, he looks even more angry and I actually start to be fearful of his reaction.

"No, I've never been in a relationship, but there's a first time for everything. As for the women I've 'been with' before… I've never led them on to believe I've wanted anything more than just sex. I had no interest for them; they were a means to an end. That sounds harsh, yes I know. I didn't want more, and they knew that. As for you, I have just said I want all of you, not just sex. So please, for future reference, don't judge someone before you know them, Anastasia."

He pulls himself back from me and downs his last tequila shot. I have officially pissed him off and I have never felt worse. Here's a man wanting me, and I'm accusing him of being a player. There's a tick in his jaw from where he's clenching his teeth together so harshly. He keeps his face forward and hasn't looked back over to me which causes an ache in my chest. I scoot my seat closer to his so that they are touching and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him and he closes his eyes as he lets out a deep breath.

When he opens his eyes again, they're focused on me and we stare for longest time at each other. It's true, I have never felt a connection like this before, but I've given so much of myself to José. I don't know how easily I could give that relationship up. But for Christian, I am more than willing to consider it. He leans his face in to me and kisses the tip of my nose. It's a small, intimate gesture that makes my heart flutter. I push my lips closer to his, and he meets me halfway. Each kiss I share with Christian is all consuming, and when we touch; it is like an electric shock goes through me. He was right, there's no way I could lie and say I don't feel this strong connection, but that scares me too. I've known him for just over 24 hours, and I'm already debating on whether or not I can throw away years of a relationship with José. for him. These feelings can't be normal. I think I may be falling too hard and too deep so quickly. But like he said, if it were wrong, why does it feel so good…

"Anastasia Steele, you hussy!" I hear Kate squeal at me and I quickly pull back from Christian.

We're both panting and I refuse to look over at him as my eyes are now locked with Kate's. I was assuming I'd see disgust or betrayal written on her face, but she looks like she's grinning…

"I must have taught you well." She winks at me then looks to Elliot who's practically giddy. They take their seats opposite us and I risk a peak at the beautiful Adonis next to me. He's already looking at me and he's smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"We must have missed a lot while we were on the dance floor, huh Katie girl?" Elliot asks Kate as he's still smiling at Christian.

"We must have." Kate is definitely grinning this time, and I am wondering what is up with her. "We really should be going, right, El? Since you've got to be at work so early in the morning."

"We've barely been here an hour, Kate." I try to argue, because I know she's trying to leave me alone with Christian, I just don't know why.

"Then the two of you stay." She answers and looks back at Elliot who hasn't taken his eyes off of his brother.

"Great idea, Kate. Let's get going." With that, Elliot and Kate stand to leave. Kate comes around the table and I stand as she pulls me into a hug.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whisper in her ear.

"Trying to give you the opportunity to see what you've been missing." She pulls back from our hug and winks at me then looks over to Christian and smiles.

She waves at Christian and gathers her purse as Elliot hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. It seems like Elliot and Kate have a secret, and I'll be damned if I don't figure out what it is.

**Kate's POV**

"So, Ana. Elliot has to leave early in the morning to be on a site, so do you want to have a girl's day tomorrow? God knows Jose won't be there to keep you company." I'm mad as hell that Ana basically spends her days alone anymore because Jose is just 'too busy' to be at home. I know it's complete bullshit, but Jose's my friend and I'm trying to be understanding.

"Don't say it like that. He just has a lot going on with work right now." Ana tells me this but I can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Whatever, Ana. He barely spends any time with you anymore and you deserve a lot better than that. I love, Jose. He's my friend too, but I'm just saying." I can't disguise my distaste because Jose and Ana are not meant to be together. Yes, things were fun when they were in college, but I honestly believe they've outgrown each other; they're just too stubborn to admit it. Ana starts downing her tequila shots, and I know that means she's upset. She's not the heavy drinking type, so for her to be like this obviously shows there's trouble in paradise.

"Damn, Ana can toss 'em back." Elliot says as he picks up a shot for himself.

I keep seeing Ana and Christian look between each other and I'm wondering just how well they know each other. There's something between them that's astounding to see…

"Katie girl, let's go dance." I know Elliot sees the same spark between Ana and Christian that I do and he wants them to be alone. I immediately jump on it, testing to see if they'll stay together or come with us.

I get my answer instantly after I ask, "Okay! Wanna come, Ana? Christian?"

"No, I'm fine right now." Christian blurts out, still looking only at Ana like she's the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm good too." She says this to me all the while still looking at Christian.

Elliot and I take the hint and head off to dance.

"Holy shit, babe, did you see those two? My baby brother have never and I mean _never_ been that interested in a girl. Did you see that spark in his eyes?" Elliot is so happy as he asks me this.

"Yes! It's the same twinkle Ana had in hers." We're in the crowd but still focused on talking about Ana and Christian.

"What's with this boyfriend of hers?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at this. "Jose. We've all been friends since freshmen year at WSU, and they started dating a few years later. Jose told me the other day he bought an engagement ring for Ana, but I am praying she comes to her senses and sees they're not meant for each other. Plus, I'm not entirely sure Jose's as committed as he likes himself to believe."

"Who in their right minds would cheat on Ana?"

"He doesn't appreciate her. He's nice and he's sweet, but he's also shady as hell. He ignores her and expects her to be okay with that. I just want better for Ana… maybe Christian can show her there's someone better out there for her."

"I am right there with you, baby. Fuck! Look over at them!"

I turn to see Ana almost in Christian's lap as they're making out and I practically drag Elliot back to the table with me. Stopping short of them, I turn to El. "Babe, how about we leave and let these two enjoy themselves?"

"You're manacle. It's so hot! What're we scheming to get them together now?"

"Um, duh." I take his hand and we go back to the table, where I see a little too much tongue passing between these two. _In love with Jose my ass._ "Anastasia Steele, you hussy!" I yell at them and they jump apart so fast I almost laugh.

Ana's face is flushed and I see Christian panting as he tries to discreetly adjust himself in his pants. Ana's looking me dead in the eye, I'm almost grinning thinking about how fun it's going to be getting these two together.

"I must have taught you well." I wink at Ana then glance at Elliot who's like a school girl he's so excited to see Christian like this with someone. We sit down across the table from them and see Ana and Christian smiling like loons to one another. I can't stop smiling either because I think my best friend has finally met someone that has her happy. It's not like she's been sad with Jose, but she hasn't been happy. Seeing these two before me I silently vow to do whatever I can to help them along.

"We must have missed a lot while we were on the dance floor, huh Katie girl?" Elliot laughingly asks as he looks at Christian. I can tell how ecstatic he is for his brother. I can see the genuine love that he has for Christian, and it only makes me love him even more.

"We must have." I look at Ana as I'm still smiling. "We really should be going, right, El? Since you've got to be at work so early in the morning."

"We've barely been here an hour, Kate." _Perfect. Stay. Stay with Christian…_

"Then the two of you stay." I say and Elliot is still looking at Christian, waiting to see how he reacts. Christian is still smiling away at sweet, Ana.

"Great idea, Kate. Let's get going." I walk around the table and hug Ana and she leans her mouth in close to my ear to whisper to me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to give you the opportunity to see what you've been missing." She has a shocked look on her face and then I look over to smile at Christian. I can tell he's beyond joyful to spend more alone time with Ana. And judging the activities they were doing before we made it back to the table, he'll only be more joyful by the end of the night. I don't condone cheating, but at this point I'll accept anything to get Ana and Jose out of their relationship.

Elliot and I leave the two lovebirds together, and start operation 'Get Ana and Christian Together.'

**Anastasia's POV**

"It looks like we're alone once again." He gives me the most glorious smile and I can feel my knees buckling. I've never had a man affect me quite like Christian Grey, and if it didn't make me so horny, I'd be uncomfortable.

"Looks like it." I can't help but smile back at him as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

Don't Tell 'Em by Jeremih is playing while his hands begin gliding down my sides to grab my hips and he yank be backwards to let me rest my back against his chest as we sway our bodies to the music. I can feel his body heat radiating, warming my own skin from his proximity. I place my hands on his as they still firmly grip me, and I move my body harder against him, eliciting a deep groan from him that vibrates my body. Christian moves a hand up my back, caressing me all the way to my neck where he moves my hair to the side and his hand comes back to my hip as his lips gently move across my shoulder to my neck, placing wet kisses in their wake. I tilt my head to the side, inviting him to keep going.

My body is getting hotter and hotter. I can feel sweat forming on my skin and Christian still licks his way down my neck and bites down on my shoulder. When I moan, he grips me harder and he thrusts his pelvis into my behind allowing me to feel his erection against my ass. I circle my hips so that I brush rhythmically on his erection. When I hear a whiney moan come from his perfect mouth, I pull out of his hold and turn around. I'm met with anxious gray eyes that seem to be filled with even more lust as my arms wrap around his neck and pull him tightly to me. I tilt my chin up where I'm at the perfect angle with his mouth and he answers my silent request and lets his mouth come to mine. I feel his hot breath wash over my lips as he pulls my bottom lip into his mouth and suckles. I moan as he plunges into my mouth. His tongue dips deeply in my mouth and continues stroking against my own. He tastes so delicious I wonder briefly how I'm still able to keep upright because just kissing him makes me lightheaded. I let my hands slide in his perfectly unkempt locks and I tug gently. His hands move to grope my ass and he massages it roughly, matching the insatiable passion that his mouth is giving me. It feels perfect when he's near me, when he's touching me, kissing me…

Out of nowhere I feel a massive wave of guilt crash over me. I pull back away from Christian's lips, ignoring my body's pleas and cravings for his toned body that seems to mold with mine perfectly.

"Christian, I'm sorry, this is wrong. I am in a relationship… I… I really need to think about everything that's happening." The combination of lust for Christian and wicked guilt of betrayal of my actions against José causes my heart to beat wildly in my chest, almost as if it were begging to break free from the conflict.

I can see the hurt in Christian's eyes as he gazes longingly at me. For what seems like hours, but really could only be a minute, he stares into my eyes; silently willing me to change my mind and just run away with him. When I say nothing, he begrudgingly nods and takes my hand. He leads me back to our table where I pick up my light jacket that rests there. Ever the gentleman, he helps me into it and he takes my hand once again to pull me out of the club. Once the cool night air hits my lungs as we step outside, I close my eyes and welcome it with a deep breath. I am in despairing need of seeking comfort and clarity though the fog of emotions I am feeling. When I open my eyes again I see Christian staring intently at me with a sad smile upon his beautiful face.

"Come. I'll drive us back to Escala."

I simply nod and trail beside him, with his hand still perfectly melded to mine. He opens my door and allows me into his gorgeous sports car and after closing the door he goes around and lets himself into the driver's seat. We sit in a moment of silence before Christian reaches over and rests his hand on both of mine that sit knotted in my lap.

"I know you have a lot going through that pretty little mind of yours, and I know that it's going to be incredibly confusing for you. But let me tell you this, Anastasia. No matter how long it takes, no matter what obstacles we have to hurtle, I am never going to stop pursuing you. I will never give you up and I am going to fight for you. So as you're thinking about the future, and the decisions that lie ahead, just be aware of that. Because I want you, Anastasia, and I am a man who gets what he wants."

I sit dumbfounded as he moves his hand away from mine and turns the key in the ignition. As we weave through traffic, my eyes never leave the Adonis sitting beside me. He must know I'm staring, because a smirk plays on his lips. Neither of us says a word, but I think we both know that tonight things are too much. I have to go home and try to work out what I am going to do with my life. I know I want Christian. I know that there's an unbelievable attraction to him, but there's so much risk with him. I know that he's an incredibly powerful, sexy and elusive man, but he's such an enigma. Then there's Jose. He's security for me. We've been together for so long and there's a level of comfort there for me. But do I really want to settle? Settle for Jose when I could be adventurous with Christian? With so many thoughts swimming through my head, I didn't even register that we were in the underground parking garage of Escala until Christian turned off the ignition and turned his body to face me. My eyes have been trained on him our entire journey and he knows it.

"Did anyone ever tell you that staring is awfully rude, Miss Steele?" He teases me as props his arm on the steering wheel and traces his sensual lips with his index finger. A dangerous emotion is filling his eyes and I squeeze my thighs together at all the scenarios that must be playing in his mind to give him a look so hot. His smirk turns into a satisfied smile as his notices me squirming in my seat and he moves in closer to me.

"You've had a few drinks tonight, your head is fuzzy, your emotions are going haywire, and I've already taken advantage of you enough tonight, Miss Steele. I'm going to walk you to your apartment, make sure you're safe inside and then after you've had a good night's rest, you're going to call me tomorrow and we're going to plan a time where we can see each other in the coming week. Okay?"

_Fuck, this man is too perfect._ I dumbly nod and he exits the car, instructing me not to open my door, that he'll do it for me. Seriously? I thought chivalry was dead. _This man fingered you in a night club not too long ago, he can't be that chivalrous._ I snort to myself at the thought as Christian opens my door.

"And what may I ask my dear Ana is so funny?" He said 'my.' I'm in deep shit.

"Just thinking about how you can be such a gentleman at some moments, and the complete opposite at others."

He feigns shock and gasps. "I am always a gentleman, Miss Steele."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mr. Grey. You were the one with your fingers inside of me while we were in the middle of a night club where anyone could have seen." I can't help but smirk when I see him looking dreamily as we wait for the elevator.

"First of all, we were in a dark corner, not the middle. There were no prying eyes there. Second, is it not gentleman-like for me to give my lovely lady an orgasm that she so desperately ached for me to give her?" He's closed the distance between us and I can feel the moisture that's acquainted itself with my panties.

Before I answer the elevator dings it's arrive and he ushers me in with his hand resting on the small of my back. Once we're its confines, I turn to Christian trying to push aside the great magnetism between us that seems to have multiplied in this small space.

"It's a little ungentlemanly given the fact that I'm not 'your lady.'" Christian's eyes grow darker and before I know it I'm pinned to the side of the elevator by his hips and his hands are on either side of my face, urging me to look up at him.

"Oh, Anastasia. You will be mine. And only mine. I promise you that."

I have nothing to retort as my eyes are solely focused on the determination that's etched across his face. Our breathing picks up and I can taste his breath as it sinks into my mouth. We don't move; we only stand fascinated looking at one another. All too soon our trance is broken and the elevator doors chime open as we reach my floor. Christian backs away from he and shakes his head as if seeking some relief and clarity through that action. Taking my hand once again, we walk silently to my door. Once we're there and I stand in the open doorway, he places a gentle kiss to my forehead, then my cheek then tenderly to my mouth.

"We'll talk tomorrow, baby. Sleep well."

With that he turns and heads back to the elevator, leaving me a puddle in the entrance of my apartment. I know he would have seen me to my bedroom if he hadn't had the fear of Jose being home. I know better though, I know that when I am fully inside I'll once again be met with an empty apartment and spend a restless night alone in my bed. I am so looking forward to talking with Kate tomorrow. A girl's day is just what I need and I am desperately hoping that she'll help me work through this crazy situation. She'll help me make the best decision… right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Outings **

**Anastasia's POV**

**Saturday, June 9****th**** 2012**

"Kate, I kissed him. And well… and that wasn't the only time I've kissed him. Nor is it the only thing we've done…"

"You've done the dirty with Christian Grey?!" Kate squeals as she interrupts me.

"Um, no… I haven't. I feel bad enough just thinking about sleeping with him. Kate, I don't know what to do."

I flop back miserably on her couch closing my eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head caused by my excess drinking last night. Not only did I drink before Christian arrived at the club, but I did afterwards and then downed a half bottle of wine when I got home. My mind is hazy and I'm desperately trying to push through the fog to find some clarity.

"So, why don't you?" Kate asks and my eyes fly open.

"Do what?"

"Fuck, Grey!"

"You know exactly why, Kate. What about José? I've already done enough with Christian to ruin my relationship with him, and fucking Christian would just be the cherry on top." I can't help but snap at her.

"Ana… I want to ask you something. If you really were 'meant to be' with Jose, then why exactly are you having these feelings for Christian?" Kate asks, and I honestly don't know what to tell her.

José has really been my only boyfriend. I tried to date Kate's brother Ethan, but that felt too awkward and he was too brotherly, so I gave that up and then José came around. I've never thought about breaking things off with José, so I think that just led me to believe we'd just go all the way together. There's no undeniable heat between the two of us like there is with Christian and I. We've become comfortable with each other, and I think that's what's causing my hesitancy to break things off. But if I'm even thinking of breaking things off, why even try and stay?

"José 's such a great guy, Kate. He doesn't deserve me being unfaithful."

"And you don't deserve to be deserted, Ana. For the longest time he's been ditching you for his business, but seriously, Ana? Some of those things could have been taken care of at home, where the two of you wouldn't have to go days without seeing each other."

I think for a moment about that. Kate's right of course, we have gone days without seeing each other, but José's promised that's stopping soon. He's worked so hard for his business, and I'm so proud of his accomplishments and success already, but it does sting that our relationship was easily put on the backburner for it all. When I don't respond, Kate hops up off the sofa and stands beside my head from where I still lay.

"Okay, let's take a break from this heavy shit and go have some lunch."

Kate and I decide on a small Italian bistro not far from her apartment. She was really insistent we come here overly exaggerating that I'd just die for the food they served. I didn't understand her enthusiasm until we walked in and I saw Elliot waving at us from a table near the entrance… and Christian seated next to him. I look to Kate who is looking anywhere but at me, but she's not getting off that easily. I grab her elbow as she starts to walk towards the table and pull her back to me.

Her eyes widen as she looked at me to see my murderous glare. I had specifically told her I needed a break from the chaos and just relax a little while trying to understand my situation, and here she is fixing me up on a date with the devil himself…

"Kate…" I begin and I can hear the harshness in my voice. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to let you make an informed decision. You have to get to know him a little better before you make your choice…"

I don't know why, probably because of the fact that I can't think clearly in the vicinity of Christian Grey, but what Kate said seemed logical, and with one last look in her direction, I square my shoulders and begin walking towards the Grey brothers. As soon as I come near, Elliot and Christian both stand, like the gentlemen they like to act like in public. Behind closed doors, there's nothing gentlemanly about either of them…

"Ana. You look beautiful." Christian says in the most warm, sensual voice and leans forward to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Christian. Elliot, hello." I nod at Elliot and he has the same mischievous grin on his face that Kate seems to have donned.

Elliot moves around the table so that I can accept the seat next to Christian that he's just vacated, and he takes a spot next to Kate. I look at Christian's smirking face once more before I take my seat. As soon as Christian and I are both seated, and I start glancing about the menu, I feel a warm hand creeping its way from my knee up my inner thigh. His fingers trace lazy circles on my skin with his fingertips. His touch is delicate and light, which is causing goose bumps and shivers to cover my body. He soon splays his large hand completely on my thigh and begins to massage its way up. As to stop Christian's wandering hand, I close my thighs together tightly and trap his fingers where they lay. His fingers squirm a little as he tries to wriggle his way out and up, but I don't relent. I risk a peek at his handsome face only to see him impassive as the thumb on his left hand moves furiously about his blackberry. After a moment he sets his phone down and I hear a chime come from my own. Digging through my purse I pull out my phone to see a message from Christian. I open the message and it reads:

'Open your legs, baby. You don't want to cause a scene by me yanking them open for myself.'

I gasp quietly and open my knees slightly so that Christian and wiggle his fingers higher up the hemline of my skirt. I let a hand rest around his wrist and feel the movements of his arms while he pleasures me under the table. He's acting as if he's as innocent as they come, Christian begins talking to Elliot about Elliot's most recent project he's working on; all the while I'm focused on the fingers sliding up and down my panty covered core. I stifle a moan as Christian's fingers graze my clitoris, and take a deep breath when he does it again. Christian moves my panties to one side and has his middle finger running the length of my wet slit. I am embarrassingly wet and so his finger slides gracefully around my core. As the waitress comes to our table I see her flirting _hard _with Christian and though I can tell he's oblivious to the trampy blonde that's more than willing to throw herself at him, I feel oddly jealous. I tighten my hold around his wrist and he quickly turns his head to look at me. As if he could read my thoughts, he smirks knowingly at me before turning back to the waitress.

"I think I'll have the Spinach Cannelloni and the Mussels Milanese. What about you, baby?" He asks as he slips a finger deeply inside of me.

Thankfully I will the gasp away from my mouth and try to focus on making words come out inside of focusing on Christian's finger that's working its way in and out of me.

"The same." I manage to get out and see that Christian's sole focus is still on me.

I block out the conversation between Kate and the waitress as she orders for herself and keep my eyes locked with my gray eyed beauty. My fingers that are wrapped around his wrist start to trace veins on his hand and wrist while I see Christian's nostrils flare and breathing pick up. _I can only imagine how hard he is in those pants. _A second finger slips inside of me and the act must cause a reaction to cross my face because I see Christian's smug smile rise to his mouth.

"Bro!" We both snap our heads to the other side of the table where Kate and Elliot are grinning at us. "I've been saying your name, dude. Where's your head?"

Christian mockingly scoffs with a smile still on his face and glances quickly to me then looks back to his brother.

"Miss Steele is quite good company. I apologize if I was being rude."

"It'd have made sense if the two of you had even been talking, bro." Elliot laughs and looks at Kate who is still smiling brightly at me. "Anyway, I was talking to mom this morning and she's still wanting to do something next weekend. You know both she and Mia won't let you say no." Christian sighs and lets his fingers come out of me. _No, come back!_ But thankfully he keeps his hand possessively on my upper thigh.

"You're right, she won't. If you talk to her today, tell her that I'll give her a call either tonight or in the morning. I'll let Mia and mom do this, but it's the only time."

"She'll be happy you're agreeing to it at all!" Elliot smiles. _What is going on?_

"What is it, babe?" Kate asks.

"Little brother is turning 29 in a little over a week and my mother and sister are dying to throw him a birthday party this weekend. He skipped last year, so this year I'm sure they would have kidnapped him had the need come." Elliot laughs and I notice Christian roll his eyes.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Mia loves to plan a party." Kate smiles.

Christian turns his attention back to me and while his fingers begin to glide back to their rightful place of my pussy, and opens his mouth.

"Would you like to _come_ to my birthday celebration next Saturday, Anastasia." When he says the word come, he slips his fingers back inside of me and I'm not sure what possessed the words that came tumbling out of my mouth, I just know that the smile they put on Christian's face makes me swoon.

"I'd love to." He continues smiling at me and I'm starting to forget the reasons I'm trying to keep us apart.

Just as his fingers begin to work their magic once more, I hear the distracting sound of my phone notifying me of a new text message. As Christian continues to move his fingers around my wet center, I see that José has sent me a message.

'Really missing you, babe. Hope you're having a great time with Kate! You girls go out and have fun today :)'

After reading my sweet boyfriend's text message I grab Christian's wrist where it sits between my legs and pull his hand away from me. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes and confusion marking his brow line. I clear my train of thought, throw my phone in my purse, sling it over my shoulder and stand from the table.

"Ana? What's going on, are you alright?" Kate asks with worry evident in her tone.

"Yes, I just need to go somewhere. I'll take a cab, don't worry." I offer no further explanation and head for the door. As soon as I feel the fresh air on my skin, I also feel a hand on my elbow.

"Anastasia. What's going on?" I see Christian when I turn around and I know that there are tears building in my eyes. "I'm sorry if I upset you, baby. You know that was never my intention." He tucks a loose hair behind my ear and runs the back of his fingers down my face.

"You didn't upset me. I upset me… I just… I can't do this with you while I'm still with José. It's not fair to him, to you, or to me. I'm going to see him at his office, and I'm going to tell him about you. I'm going to tell him I'm having second thoughts about his and my relationship, and see what his reaction is. I know this is going to hurt him, but I have to be honest." He looks at me for a moment and then nods in understanding.

"Let me drive you there. I don't want you to have to take a cab." I hesitate and so he continues. "I know it's awkward, the other man driving you to see the boyfriend, I just want you comfortable. Alright, baby?"

I ignore the shiver I get when he calls me baby in his deep baritone voice and nod my head. He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to his parked car. With his ever present manners, he opens the passenger side door for me and closes it when I am seated. He takes his seat behind the wheel and heads into traffic as I give him direction to José's office. The whole ride I am antsy, and try to start a speech in my head, trying to figure out how to justify my actions. My left leg bounces up and down until Christian's hand rest upon it, stilling my nervous twitch.

"Everything will be okay, baby." He has no way of knowing that, but for some reason I believe him.

As we pull into the parking deck outside of José's, I hesitate opening the door.

"Baby?"

"I'm scared."

"I know. But I'll be waiting here. No matter what you decide… him or me… I'll be waiting for you to come out and I'll drive you home. Okay?"

I can't help the stutter of my heart as the sincerity of his voice seeps in. I could be choosing Jose and Christian would still be here waiting for me… that speaks louder than any of his actions and words before.

"Okay."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm rooting for 'Team Christian,' but I'll support whatever you decide." He jokes as he smiles at me, but I see the worry and anticipation in his eyes. He so badly wants to be with me and I see it written all over him. I can't stop myself and lean over to plant a chaste kiss on his perfectly chiseled mouth.

"Mmm." He moans ever so quietly when I pull back away from him. His eyes are still closed and a small, sincere, smile is on his lips. "You always taste so good…"

I giggle and kiss him quickly again before opening the door.

"I'll be here, baby. No matter what." He reaffirms me before I close the door to his car.

I walk slowly to the office entrance and make my way inside. I see that this place is a complete ghost town as I walk back towards Jose's office. I see the reception desk empty where his assistant Jenna usually is stationed and then get to Jose's door. Before opening it, I hear what I think is a groan coming from inside, and wonder what it was. When I turn the handle and swing the door open, I see Jenna bent over Jose's desk with him pile driving into her from behind. I gasp and cover my mouth as bile becomes present in my throat. They both stop their movements and look up to where I stand in the doorway, but I don't give either a chance to make another move and turn around to run out of the building. As soon as I step foot outside a dam burst and hot tears scorch my cheeks and I try to hurry back to Christian's car. I only make it a few feet before I hear a car door close and see Christian jogging to me.

"Baby? Anastasia, what happened? You weren't gone even five minutes."

There's no time for me to reply because I hear Jose call me name behind me. I cover my eyes with my hand and lean into Christian's chest as his arms wrap around me.

"Anastasia, please baby, talk to me." Christian whispers into my hair and I sob harder.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear José yell behind me and that snaps me out of self-loathing and turns up my anger.

"What the fuck does it matter who he is, why don't you go back inside to that slut assistant of yours!" I yell at José as I turn towards him.

"She's not a slut, Jenna is just…"

"You're defending her? I catch you balls deep inside of another woman and you're sticking up for her?! Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"I'm not defending her; I'm just trying to make you listen. Let's go home, and let's talk about this. Alright?"

He comes towards me and I back up to where my back is against Christian's chest and I feel Christian move his hands to rest on my shoulders as he holds me close.

"I am not going anywhere with you, and you are going to take your sorry ass to my apartment and move all of your shit out. Understand?"

"Bullshit! We're going to talk this through, Ana! Don't you dare be such a selfish bitch!"

I feel movement behind me and a flash of Christian before me as he lands a punch to José's jaw. Jose hits the ground and groans in pain. I have no sympathy for him as I see the blood trickle from his lip.

"What the hell, you son of a bitch?! I'll have your ass for this!"

"No, you won't. And you will not ever speak that way about Anastasia again, or you'll find yourself in a lot more pain than this." Christian turns and takes my hand as he pulls me towards his car. He opens my door and then gets in on the driver's side and he pulls out of the parking deck. We drive for about a minute before Christian parks his car in an abandoned lot, turns off the ignition and turns his body towards me as he grasps my hand.

"What happened, baby?"

"You heard me. I walked into his office and found him bent over his assistant on his desk, pounding into her. I'm upset because he lied to me, and for God only knows how long, but I honestly am not that upset that he was with another woman. Not that I'd have any right to be mad anyway… look at you and me."

"That's different. You and I are more. We haven't made love yet because you're a faithful woman, and you haven't been dishonest. You were going to tell him about you and I, but caught him in a betrayal. You've done nothing wrong."

I look at the beautiful man beside me and see so much care and adoration looking back at me. I think no matter what had happened at Jose's office today, I'd have ended up here with Christian. No, we may not have gotten here in a conventional type of way, but we're where we're supposed to be.

_Together._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Come Together **

**Christian's POV**

**Saturday, June 9****th**** 2012**

I keep one hand resting on hers in her lap as I drive through heavy weekend traffic. She hasn't asked where we're going, but I don't think she really cares. I've decided to take her back to Escala with me, though I won't take her to her floor, we'll go up to my penthouse and I'll try and take her mind off of things. I pull into the underground garage of our apartment building and once I've parked, I turn to face the broken angel that sits in the seat beside me. As someone who hates a liar, I understand how upset she is considering how badly she felt kissing me, she walked in on her boyfriend fucking someone else and then had to listen to him start to defend the girl, and then to call Ana a bitch? I was not about to let that go on.

"Baby? Let's go inside, okay?" She nods her head in agreement and starts to gather her purse. "I'll open your door. Sit tight."

I exit the car and make my way to Ana's side and open the door, extending my hand for her to take. When she places her delicate hand in mine and grasps tightly, I smile to myself feeling the warmth of her on my skin. Leading her to the same elevator we met in just days ago, I press the button and wait patiently for the doors to open.

"I'm okay, I promise. I think I'm just in shock." She whispers without looking up at me.

I tug on her hand to bring her closer and I put my arms around her. She immediately reciprocates and we spend a moment enjoying each other's comfort before the elevator pings its arrival. As the doors open, my eyes widen and I immediately cling to Ana as I fear she my vanish.

"Christian… lovely surprise to see you here." That shrill voice is the same one the mutilates my dreams at night. _Elena._

"I live here, Mrs. Lincoln. Care to share why it is you're here?" I send her any icy cold glare, but she ignores it and turns her eyes to Ana. Ana looks up to me with confusion and I attempt a weak smile in return.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Christian? I know Grace and Carrick taught you better manners than that." I shiver when she mentions my parents. She has no right. She shouldn't even be talking to me right now.

"No." I serve a clipped response and step passed her to get into the elevator, dragging Ana in with me.

"I'll be seeing you." Mrs. Lincoln retorts just before the doors close and once she's out of my sight I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Christian? Who was that?" Ana's small voice asks me, but I can't form a full sentence right now and pull her closer to me.

"Later." I whisper to her.

Her arms wrap around me and I feel safe. I hate losing control of myself, and seeing Elena Lincoln definitely sends me into a tailspin. I input the code for the penthouse and immediately bring my hand back to Ana. She's such a comfort to me, just being here. I look to her lovely face and she graces me with a beautiful smile. I feel myself relax and I smile back. When the doors open to my foyer and we step into my apartment, Ana's eyes widen and her mouth pops open.

"Christian… this place is gorgeous!" She smiles back at me then turns to walk around the entrance and the living room.

"Thank you." I awkwardly smile because I've never really given a damn about this place.

It was the penthouse, and the best, so I bought it with no regard to its appearance. But I do have to say I am thoroughly enjoying Ana's love for it. I love that she looks relaxed right now and not like she did a half hour ago. Who in the world would cheat on this beautiful goddess before me? I shake my head and genuinely smile at the fact that, although the circumstances may have been painful, they have blessed me with this angel. It may take time for her to trust me and give herself fully to me, but I'm going to be with her every step of the way. I have never in my life been drawn to anyone… no one except for Anastasia. Even now just watching her engrossed in inspecting every inch of this place makes me happy purely because I'm in her company. I could sit and just look at her for hours.

Ana looks at the single picture I have sitting on one of the tables in the great room and I see her smile. It's a picture of Elliot, Mia and I with our parents Grace and Carrick. I'm about 10 in the photo, Mia a toddler and Elliot a few years older than me. We're all by the pool at my parent's house and smiling genuinely happy. That was one of the best days of my life. It was before I hit my bad boy phase and we had spent the entire day together as a family just goofing around. Little did I know, 5 years later the worst moments of my life would happen. I shiver at the thought and focus back on Ana whose mere presence sooths me.

"Do I get to see more?" Ana asks with a sexy smile gracing her face.

"What would you like to see?"

"Well… I'd like to see your bedroom." My dick twitches in my pants and my heart rate picks up.

She stalks slowly towards me and stops with just a few inches between us. I see hunger in her eyes and am so lucky that I'm the one she's hungry for.

"Let me lead the way, Anastasia." I take her hand in mine and lead her across the room, down a hallway, until we're stood in front of my bedroom door. "Are you sure you want to come in her with me?"

She doesn't vocalize her answer, she only proceeds to open the door herself with her free hand, and pulling my willing body behind her. She eyes the bed and then brings her gaze back to me. As we get closer to our destination, the heat between us raises. She slides her shoes off her feet and kicks them to the side and my breath hitches as she brings her hand to the side zipper of her skirt and slowly lowers it while still keeping her eyes locked with mine.

Her skirt pools at her feet and she brings her hands to the hem of shirt and drags it antagonizingly slow up her body and over her head. She tosses it beside her and puts her thumbs in the waistband of her tiny lace panties. She pulls and they fall to the floor. To tease me even further, she places her hands on the tops of her thighs and slowly, achingly so, moves them delicately across her stomach until she reaches the front clasp of her bra and opens it before letting it fall from her shoulders. She stands before me naked and my breathing is already erratic. I like to pride myself on being a man of control, but her standing before me like this, wanting me just as badly as I want her, has tossed all control out of the window. I take a step towards her and she shakes her head with a grin. In the most alluring sensual whisper she tells me, "Take off your clothes."

I stifle a groan and toe out of my shoes. I slide my suit jacket off and toss it to the closest chair before starting on my button up shirt. I take my time with each button and savor the look of lust Ana gives me after each button falls away. She watches my hands move deftly down my body until I reach to untuck my shirt from my pants. I unbuckle my pants and her mouth drops open when she sees the strain on my boxer briefs where my erection stands waiting for her. I push my pants down completely and take off my socks. Once I'm just left in just my underwear, I look back at Ana's eyes that are still trained solely on my bulge. At the same speed she took to rid herself of her panties, I take my time putting my thumbs in the waistband of my Hugo Boss underwear and slowly drag them down to let them fall at my ankles. Ana's eyes widen and her gaze drifts over my body before she takes a deep breath. I step towards her again, but this time she doesn't stop me as I come closer. My hands rest on her gorgeously curvaceous hips and I lower my forehead to rest against hers.

"Are you sure, baby?" I hear her swallow and take a shaky breath.

"Yes. I want you, Christian." Her slender arms comes up and around to my neck as a hand grasps a handful of my hair and she guides my head farther down until my mouth is just a whisper away from hers. "Make love to me."

"Ana… I've wanted to make love to you since I saw you… but it'll be my first time…" She jerks her head away and looks at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Not like that… I've never made love to anyone before… I've only ever just fucked"

She smiles the most beautiful smile and kisses me gently.

"I'll show you how." She whispers against my mouth and I moan.

My hands slide down past her ass to the bottom of her thighs and I lift her up. She wraps her beautiful legs around me and I carry us the few steps to the bed where I lay her gently down underneath me. I look once again to her lovely face in anticipation of seeing any doubt or hesitation, but I just see adoration and longing.

_Oh, Ana. How I've longed for you from afar for too long…_

"I've wanted this moment to happen for such a long time, baby."

She smiles and tilts her head while letting a hand cup my cheek.

"I have too."

I smile at her admission and bring my lips down to caress hers slowly… _lovingly_…

Her hands roam from my face down my sides and then up my back. As she nears my upper back, close to the ugly scars that rest there, I wait in anticipation of the burn that will come… but it never does. I pull my face away from her and she looks questioningly at me. But I wordlessly bring one of her hands to my chest where I lay it over my heart. The pain I expected to feel is nowhere in sight, as I feel, for the first time in my life... complete.

"Oh, Ana." I almost sob and my mouth reunites with her once more. Her right hand stays in the place above my heart and I worship her body with my touch. I try to convey with my body what I feel for her, and I can sense the emotion she's pouring out with her passion as well.

I widen my knees slightly, pushing hers wider as I do, and grab the base of my cock with one of my hands. I stare into Ana's crystal blue eyes as I slowly push through her entrance. I gasp as I hit the hilt and close my eyes as I let the waves of new sensations overwhelm my senses. Never have I felt like this during any sexual experience of my life. It's like Ana was made for me, and our bodies are telling us what our minds are too scared to confess. I open my eyes to meet hers that are wide and looking at me. She smiles and I see so much emotion written across her gorgeous features that I have to remind myself to take deep breaths. I haven't moved yet, but even so, I've never felt so satisfied in my life. I plant a small kiss on her pouty lips before I draw myself slowly out of her tight perfection. Ana's eyes close in pleasure as I slide back in, and I don't stop this time because I never want the look on her face to go away.

The minutes that tick by could have been hours, I'm not sure. My mind is purely of the angel under me and the tight ache I feel in my chest as I realize that this is the moment I've waited for my entire life. The reason I never enjoyed sex before was because it wasn't with Ana. My body was telling me to wait for her, and that's why I've never truly been satisfied. The women before her meant nothing to me because they weren't supposed to. Fate brought us into that elevator together and stopped it so that we could share a moment of passion together that would lead us on this path. There isn't any other explanation for the events of the last few days. I didn't know that Ana was friends with Kate and would be waiting for my arrival at that night club. I never say yes to going out with Elliot, and yet for some reason I did. The night we met in the elevator, I never leave work that early, and yet I couldn't stand the thought of staying any longer. Everything that's happened is because it was meant to… Ana and I were supposed to end up here… together. And for a lifetime after.

I look at the delight present on her face and feel a flair of male pride knowing that I'm putting it there. My ears are filled with soft cries and moans coming from her mouth, encouraging me to keep going. Her arms are wrapped tightly around me and her hands grip firmly to my shoulders as I continue at the perfect pace going in and out of her. She begins to tighten around me as a sign she's reaching her climax, so I start to gyrate my hips slightly, letting her feel even more pleasure than before. I immediately get a response from her as she gasps and starts to chant my name over and over again. Her face is misted with sweat and her hair sticks to her forehead. Her cheeks are flushed and her feet rest on my buttocks, encouraging each thrust of my hips. Our bodies slick with arousal as we move together in perfect synchronization, like we've been doing this dance for years together. We move with the skill of familiar lovers and with the love of a thousand lifetimes.

She opens her beautiful eyes to look at me with her mouth still forming a perfect O shape. I smile down at her as her walls clench perfectly around my dick and I groan and murmur her name. She continues to build, until the final moment where I feel the explosion of her orgasm around me and the waves of pleasure massage me into my own world of ecstasy. I yell out her name as she whimpers mine and we ride out our magnificent releases together. I feel like time stops, but also continues to go on forever as we stay in this moment of pleasure until finally, my body stills and my seed ceases to spill into her and she clings to me tightly. I collapse on top of her for a few moments, letting my body stay lax. I roll us over so that she is lying on top of my with her head on my chest as I let a hand rest in her hair to massage her scalp, and my other roams about her back. Her skin is warm and slick with sweat and I know mine is the same. We stay silent for several minutes before she lifts her head from my chest and looks into my eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper and her perfectly shaped brows come together.

"For what?"

"For finding me."

She smiles and kisses me so tenderly that I start to feel a high.

"I suppose I should thank you as well." She says still smiling.

"For what?" I smile back.

"Giving this." She tells me as she lays her hand loving over my heart once more.

"It was only ever meant to be yours, Ana."

Her eyes start to build tears in them and sits up astride me. She takes one of my hands and places it on her flat stomach and slowly draws it up her body to where it then rests on her chest. She smiles once more as she says. "Just like mine was only ever meant for you."

I gasp a deep breath and close my eyes as I let my hand sit in the spot on her body. Before either of us can say another word, I lift Ana's hips and let her come down on my hard cock where we show each other for the rest of the day just how much we mean to one another.

**Anastasia's POV**

**Sunday, June 10****th**** 2012**

_Heaven._ That's where I am. I am in an absolute paradise.

I look over to the man sleeping next to me and smile at his resting beauty. His lips parted, his hair a mess from sleep and his arms wrapped firmly around my body. I slowly twist to lie on my side to have an unhindered look at him as he sleeps.

Last night was nothing short of miraculous. As we stood before each other naked and wanting, it felt like everything was as it should be. He was so tender and loving, and the moment he entered me, the look on his face was absolute pleasure. And in that moment, I knew my face reflected the same and we were sharing the same feelings. It's like everything about Christian calls to me. His scent, his looks, his touch… his heart. There was a moment when he placed my hand above his heart and he looked at me with so much adoration, I knew I was on the verge of tears. And when he told me his heart was only meant for me, I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes as I told him the same. We made love all night, and it was the greatest sex I've ever had.

Sex before was mechanical and mundane… but last night was something that I'll never be able to describe. The things this man made me feel should be illegal. I lost count of the number of orgasms he gave me and all the ways he pleasured me. When we decided it was time to go to sleep, he wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my face all over, repeatedly telling me how happy he was that I was with him. I fell into a deep sleep feeling his warm breath on the skin at my neck and his firm arms keeping me close to him. Now as I lie here looking at him, I smile thinking of how lucky it is I found him. Jose was nothing like this me. He never gave me butterflies in my tummy or made me smile just because he was in my presence. These feeling for Christian are right out of a fairytale.

"It's not polite to stare." Christian mumbles with a smirk on his lovely mouth and starts to open his eyes.

"But I'm quite enjoying the view, Mr. Grey." I giggle as he shyly smiles at me and my heart skips a beat.

"Yeah? Want a closer look?" He says in the most alluring, husky voice imaginable.

He climbs on top of me and spreads my legs as he nestles between them and rubs his nose along mine.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispers to me and plants a loving kiss on my mouth.

"Good morning, handsome." I respond when he pulls away.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, baby." He rests his forehead against mine, but my mind's focus is on the hot, throbbing, steel rod that's resting on my inner thigh. I absentmindedly moan as I recall all the ways he used it to bring me to orgasm last night and all the ways I still want him to.

"Oh, baby. You can't make noises like that and expect me to stay out of you."

"Who says I want you stay out?"

He groans and I feel the wetness pool in my groin as he raises higher above me and fists his beautiful cock in his hand. "You want me?"

"Yes." It's barely audible, but I'm surprised that it even came out I'm so aroused.

"Tell me." The look in his eyes is carnal, and incredibly sexy. I look down and see him stroking his length and I lick my lips.

"I want you." I choke out and look back to his face as his eyes close in pleasure and he comes back down closer to me.

He guides his cock through my saturated folds and I close my eyes as my head tilts back in pleasure. He stays still once he's completely inside of me and I hear him breathing heavily. When I open my eyes, Christian is looking intently into my eyes with a look of hunger I've not seen before in his eyes.

"You're so perfect… so perfect, baby." His voice is hoarse and enticing and he begins to slowly withdraw from me.

So slowly he makes love to me, all the while his eyes are trained on mine. The only noises in the room are our heavy breathing and the occasional moan from one of us. His face is strained as if he is trying to control himself from losing it. I feel a tightening start in my stomach and it burns down to my core, teasing me with my orgasm. My muscles are tense and when brushes hair from my brow and whispers "so beautiful" to me, I unravel beneath him. My arms latch around his body, bringing him impossibly closer to me and close my eyes. This feeling of pleasure seems to last forever and I feel my eyes water because of the intensity. Christian jerks above me and his hot load releases deep inside of me as he grunts and moans before he collapses on top of me. I still feel myself pulsing around his softening cock and my breathing is still erratic.

He withdraws from me, leaving me bereft instantly, and lays next to me on his side. I roll over so that we're practically nose to nose while he runs his hand up and down my side.

"Hi, gorgeous." He says with a boyish smile on his handsome face.

"Hi." I whisper as he plants a kiss on my nose.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He keeps smiling and as I think about seeing him like this every morning, I answer him with a matching grin. "So, what's on the agenda for today, baby?"

"Hmm, I need to go downstairs to see if José has moved his things out of the apartment. He and I will need to talk eventually about what we're going to do with the house that we bought together." Before I continue, Christian interrupts me.

"You bought a house with that boy?" He asks with a look of disgust on his face.

I sigh and answer him. "Yes, he and I purchased a house together."

Christian doesn't look at me anymore and I see his throat contort as he swallows harshly. His nostrils are flared and he's sitting up more on his elbow as he looks at my naked body.

"I need to take a shower." He grumbles and throws the sheets off of him as he makes his way to the bathroom, where he slams the door.

I jump in my spot on the bed a take a deep breath. He and I haven't talked about just how serious José and I were. To be honest, it sounds more serious than it was. We really just followed the motions of you're supposed to do in a relationship. I'm sure marriage would have been inevitable, but never out of actual desire to be married to José, but because it would have seemed like the reasonable next step. I don't want Christian to read too much into this, and the fact that we've been together for less than 24 hours is all the more reason that we don't need to be fighting.

I stand from the bed and head for the bathroom where I hear water running. Entering the bathroom, it's filled with steam and I look around the haze. There's a large infinity tub and across from it is a large walk in shower. It's glass doors give me a view of Christian as he stands towards one of the water jets and lets the water crash over his face as his palms are splayed out on the tiled wall in front of him. I take a deep breath before I open the door and wrap my arms around him from behind and rest my cheek against his back.

**Christian's POV**

"I need to take a shower." I tell her before forcibly tossing the sheet from my body, and like a child in the middle of a tantrum, stomp my way to the bathroom and slam the door.

The thought of Ana planning her life with another man is absolutely tearing me up inside. I want her to want to plan a life with me. I'll never be her first love like she is mine. I'll never give her those firsts, instead she'll always think of him when thinking back to the great firsts of her life. I go to the digital controls outside of the shower and turn on the hot water. I take a moment to let the water heat before I step inside and let the shock of the scalding water wash me out of my jealous haze. I just want her to love me…

I hear the door to the shower open and squeeze my eyes closed more tightly than before. I don't want to say anything to upset her and would lead to a fight. That wouldn't be fair to her. She's been through far too much in the last few days and that all has been my doing. Hell, if she hadn't have met me, she would still be with that jackass she called a boyfriend. I shudder at that thought and shake my head. I feel small arms wrap around midsection and Ana lays her head against my back. We don't say anything, but eventually she places small, delicate kisses across my back. She pauses and then I feel a finger trace a scar that marks my back. I take a deep breath, not because it hurts, because with her it doesn't, but because she'll think they're ugly and be disgusted.

"Christian." She whispers and I'm nervous to turn around. I don't want to see the look of disgust written on her gorgeous face. She's so prefect… flawless… what will she think of me? "Christian, please look at me, baby."

I take a moment before finally turning to look at her and when I do, I see nothing but love and empathy… for me. How is that possible? Her beautiful blue eyes are filled with tears and I feel a pang of reverence hit my chest as I realize she's crying for _me._

"Ana, baby. Don't cry. Come here." I open my arms to her and she immediately dashes into them. I hug her closely to me and she rests her head on my chest. I kiss her hair repeatedly and wonder how I've ever lived without this girl. "They're ugly, I know. Disgusting…"

Ana pulls back quickly and looks at me so incredulously it makes my eyes widen.

"Christian… they're not ugly. They're not disgusting. They're you're reminders that whatever it is that happened to you… it brought you out stronger on the other side." She looks at me deeply in my eyes and then slowly brings her mouth closer to my chest.

She places sweet, delicate kisses that have marked my skin since childhood. They've burned not only skin, but tainted my heart and rattled my mind. But these kisses she places on my skin… it's like she's trying to take away each bad memory. When she kisses each of them, I wordlessly turn around again and let her kiss the marks that lay across my back too. As she places the last kiss I turn around and cup her face in my hands. I just look at her and silently praise her for the profound effect she's had on me. All that time I admired her from afar has finally paid off as I savor the feeling of her naked skin against my own as we continue to stand under the cascading water.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby?" I murmur while I savor this dream like state she has enchanted me with.

"Who was that woman in the elevator yesterday?" And there goes the dream. I feel my body tense and Ana must feel it too because she pulls back from me to study my face. "Christian?"

I sigh heavily and try to steady myself. "Her name is Elena Lincoln. She's a friend of my parents."

"Okay… why did you not like seeing her?" Fuuuuuck!

"Ana… I … she." I struggle with the words and close my eyes for a moment. They shoot open when I feel a small hand skating up my chest to rest over my heart and I realize that if I want this. With her. I have to be open and honest and pray that she accepts me no matter what. "Elena, she…."

"Yes?"

"Elena seduced me when I was 15 years old. I was an immature, out of control adolescent and for a while I thought it was okay… but when I started to feel uncomfortable and realized our relationship wasn't right, she told me that if I tried to end things with her she would tell my parents that I came onto her, and when she refused, I forced myself on her. So, until I was 19 she… kept me at her beck and call. She was awful. She _is_ awful. And now I realize that was she did was… well it was…"

"Rape. It was rape, Christian."

"Yes. Elena Lincoln raped me."

And in this moment, as I look into Ana's eyes, I realize the water isn't the only thing that has turned cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Open House **

**Anastasia's POV**

**Sunday, June 10****th**** 2012**

I feel all of the blood drain from my face and I feel cold all over. Who is sick enough to do that to a child? That fucking bitch troll.

I look at Christian's apprehensive face as he stares at me. When I see him, I can't understand how someone that looks so strong is so broken inside. I see his enchanting grey eyes, his perfectly chiseled jawline, his chest that has a light dusting of hair and houses his dark memories in the form of small, perfectly round scars, his taunt abs, strongly sculpted arms and muscular legs. It's as if Adonis himself were standing before me. It's not only his body though that calls so greatly to me. It's also his gentle touch that sets my body ablaze, his heart that cares so deeply for me and his beautiful mind that makes him competent in so many things. He is utter perfection. The thought of that sick woman trying to taint this amazing man has my anger levels rising and there's an ache in my stomach thinking about the pain he went through during his adolescence.

"I understand… I'm not the most put together man. But Ana, I know that I can always try to be enough for you. You've made me feel things I've never felt before. I... I can be better. I'll do anything for you, Ana." He tells me in a rush and I can see the worry written around his eyes. He thinks he's not enough for me? That what he has told me will change my feelings? _Oh, Christian…_

I take a step towards him so that his body is flush against mine. My arms move on their own accord and wrap around him tightly. He hesitates for a moment, but then his arms reciprocate. The feeling of safety that his embrace gives me is almost too overwhelming, but at the same time, I welcome it greatly.

"You are enough just as you are, Christian. This changes nothing between you and I. I still have the same feelings for you." I tell him and turn my head to his chest. Just above his heart. _Mine._ "Just the way you are." I whisper to him once more as I plant a kiss on his chest.

His arms are like steel bands around my body, but I don't care. The feeling of being in his arms and offering him comfort makes my heart race.

"You're perfect, do you know that?" He whispers in my ear before planting a kiss there.

"Perfect for you." I didn't mean to say the words, but they come tumbling out of my mouth anyway.

The effect of my words has him reacting immediately. He pulls back from me, but holding on to my upper arms as he stares so intensely at me. I think he's looking for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty in my words. He obviously finds none because he steps away as he puts my hand in his and is dragging me out of the shower. He only stops to turn off the water, and then we're racing for his bed.

He tosses me carelessly on the bed and I bounce for a moment before settling. We're soaking wet and my hair is clinging to the pillow resting under my head. Christian quickly climbs on top of me, and I see his fully erect cock just waiting for me. He pulls the sheet and duvet fully over our bodies so that we're entirely cocooned warmly inside as he rests on top of me. He's breathing heavily and the feeling of his warm breath washing over my face has an instant effect on me. His male dominance is one of the greatest turn on's that there could ever be. The way his body completely covers mine and knowing at any moment, he could take my body in any way he chooses gives me a hedonistic feel.

Christian's head buries in my neck and I start to feel his tongue moving across my skin below my ear. He nibbles on my flesh like I'm the most delicious offering to him, and his hands caress my body. He gently touches from hip to bent knee and then up to my chest where he takes a handful of breast. He moans against me and the vibration of his chest against mine has my eyes closing and savoring the feeling of his presence above me.

"Fuck, you taste so good." He murmurs while continuing moving his mouth down my body.

His lips stop at my right nipple and his tongue lightly flicks over the hard, pebbled pleasure point. He tortures me by blowing a long stream of cold air on the damp skin around my nipple, causing goose bumps to raise over my body.

"Christian…" My voice is breathy and filled with arousal, so much so that Christian practically growls at the sound of his name that spills from my lips as he moves his mouth farther down.

He circles my bellybutton with his talented tongue and nips around it with his teeth. Each touch of his teeth on my skin has me jerking beneath him, and I feel his smile against my stomach. When he goes down to nestle in between my thighs, I let out a strangled moan at the thought of what's coming next.

His left middle and index finger part my wet folds and he plants a kiss on my soaking core. Just the feeling of his lips on my sex has me quivering. His expert tongue darts into the opening of my pussy so quickly over and over again that I have no choice but to let my hands wander into his hair and take handfuls in each. He groans and lets the vibrations satisfyingly shower over me while his tongue continues its pleasurable work. His thumb of his right hand rests lightly on my clit and moves so delicately across the throbbing nub that it has me laying in a torturous paradise.

"I could lick this pussy forever, baby. For-fucking-ever." He moans on my sex as he keeps me on the pinnacle of desire.

"Please, please, let me come. I need to come." I know I'm whimpering and sound pathetic, but I'm so lost in the sea of pleasure that I can only care about my impending orgasm that rests on the horizon.

"Say my name." He grunts.

"Christian." I barely whisper.

"Say. My. Fucking. Name."

"Christian!" I scream out as his thumb presses down onto my clit and he hums on my pussy, causing a white hot explosion throughout my body as my orgasm consumes me entirely.

_Ecstasy._ My entire body feels aflame and his tongue is still working against me. I writhe below him, whether it's to try and make him stop, or beg him to continue, I don't know. It feels like the decadent convulsions of my body are never ending and the tightening in my pussy may cause me to pass out. All I know is that this is the hottest orgasm of my life. This is what Christian does to me. And he seems to thoroughly be enjoying himself.

"Christian…" I whimper one last time as my body finally decides to calm.

I lay panting with my eyes close and I can feel him crawling up my body. He places, wet, hot kisses in his wake, until he reaches my neck where he sucks and moans against me there. I've noticed it's his favorite place and I won't complain because the feel of his lips on my sensitive spots there makes me moan again.

"How was that, baby?" He asks me after he nibbles across my jaw and blesses me with a kiss on my mouth.

"Perfect. That was so perfect." I tell him as I begin to open my eyes and see him hovering above me with a shy smile dawning his lovely mouth.

"Yeah?" He asks as a goofy grin comes to his face and I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah." I confirm and trace the lines of his face with one of my index fingers.

His eyes close as if he is savoring my touch and he lets out a contented sigh. I move my hand into his damp hair and scratch my nails along his scalp. The noise that erupts from his body has my groin tightening and he lays his head against my chest while the rest of his body lays between my legs.

"That feels so good." His voice is deep and humming in satisfaction, so I continue to let my fingers run through his thick tresses. "Ana…" He moans out and lifts his head from me, leaving me instantly cooler and bereft.

For several long moments he only just stares into my eyes. I see so much there; desire, gratification, devotion,_ love_. What I feel is overwhelming, and in this precious moment that I am having with him, I decide that I am going to tell him exactly what I feel for him. Just how deeply I feel for him. I know that he'll feel the same… And just as I open my mouth to confess these feelings, I hear an annoying chirping ringtone and realize that's my annoying chirping ringtone that is ruining this.

"Ignore it." Christian tells me in desperation, and I wonder if he knows what I was about to admit.

I give him an apologetic smile and toss the blankets back from over our heads and I roll out from under him. I spot his shirt from last night lying on the floor, so I bend over to pick it up. When I've just gotten it in my hand, I hear a loud groan come from the bed behind me. I realize I've given Christian a perfectly naked view of my ass and smile to myself at the tremendous effect I have on him. I slip the shirt on me and only button the two middle buttons as I walk over to my purse that I had put in the chair at the entrance of his bedroom. I know I silenced my phone before we came in here, so I don't know what this noise is. As I pick up my cell after some thorough digging through the contents of my bag, I see it's my calendar notification sounding. I open the reminder and see that today's the day that José and I are supposed to be showing our apartment because soon, we were supposed to have been moving. _Shit._ I turn around to see Christian resting against the headboard, his abs are flexed from his sitting position and his hair is a wild mess. There's a small smile playing on his sinful lips and I sigh thinking about having to leave him here to go downstairs.

**Christian's POV **

Ana lies underneath me and I can't think about the outside world as my sole focus is on my personal Aphrodite as she looks up at me. _Fuck, she's so damn beautiful._

I know in this moment with her that my life will never be the same again and I thank God for that. My life was so empty and mechanical until her presence brought me light. I have avoided intimacy my entire adult life. The only reason I was ever with a woman was so that I could bend her to my will to get myself off. The girl I was sticking my dick in never mattered; she only served one purpose for me. But here lies the woman of my dreams and she already means the world to me. I should be worried that my feelings for her already run so deep, but instead, it truly makes me excited for our future together. The thought of spending my life with Anastasia is giving me such a high and I just know that I have to tell her my feelings. She seems to want to be with me just as much, so I know these things have to be voiced. I see her gorgeous mouth open, but then a piercing sound cuts through our intimate silence and tries to break our moment.

"Ignore it." I sound desperate, but I don't care. I want her to know exactly how I feel and for her to know just how much I want from her. _I want forever. _

She smiles up at me, but it's as if she were apologizing and then she slips out from under me. I roll over and then sit myself up just in time for her to bend over and give me a killer view of her ass and that perfect pussy. I don't fight the groan that builds in my chest and I feel my dick twitch. It's as hard as granite and I'd give up everything just to burry myself inside of her again. I truly will never get enough of her. I sit back so I can lean against the headboard and watch her taunt little ass as she goes to check her phone. The look of her only in my shirt makes me smile. It gives me thoughts of waking up to her in my bed every morning, dressing in my clothes on the days where we just want to stay in together, and going to sleep every night with her nestled safely in my arms. José's a fucking moron for cheating on her, but I couldn't be more grateful for having her now.

She turns around and I can't help but smile at the sight of her. Chaotic hair that's a mess from the shower and then wallowing around on the bed. Her lips are swollen from my amorous attacks on her mouth and her skin is still flushed from her last orgasm. She's so damn beautiful. _And mine. _I'm not ever letting her go.

"Christian. I have to show my apartment downstairs later and also I told you before that I need to check that José's moved his stuff out." I frown thinking about her going down there alone and him being there. But, I have nothing to do today, and even if I did I'd say 'fuck it' to be with Ana, so I decide I'll go with her.

"Okay, baby. After we get dressed and eat something, we can go down there."

"You're going to go down there with me? I don't know; there's a chance José will be there. You punched him, so I'm not entirely sure I trust the two of you in the same room." I don't blame her on that, but no way I'm letting her away from me now that I finally have her.

"I'll behave as long as he does. Okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight now that you're mine." She graces me with a bashful smile and her cheeks flush. "Come here, baby."

She walks towards me and unbuttons the two middle buttons so that she can slide the shirt from her taunt body. I lick my lips as I see her beautiful naked form coming towards me.

"Damn, baby." I groan and slide down the headboard so I'm laying down.

She crawls up my body and begins kissing my legs. When she gets to my thighs she starts nipping the skin with her teeth causing excitement to course through me. My cock is hard and waiting for her as it rests on my stomach. She lightly runs her tongue along my balls and I gasp in pleasure.

"Tit for tat, Mr. Grey." She whispers as I watch her run her flattened tongue from base to tip.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back on the soft down pillow behind me. She takes my hardened member into her hands and strokes me slowly up and down. My breathing is harsh and I try to control myself, but her tongue tracing the veins of my cock have me losing all control. She flicks her tongue over the head and moans before she begins to lightly suck there.

"Uhh, Ana…" I let out a whiney grunt as my hands slide up her arms and into her silky hair. She lowers her mouth so that I'm completely sheathed in her mouth and I feel myself touch the back of her throat. She doesn't even gag when she does it over and over again and I can feel myself swelling in her perfect mouth. Her hand that's wrapped around me tightens and her other hand comes down to massage my balls. Pre-cum is running down my shaft and she's slurping up the liquid like it's her favorite flavor in the world.

"I love the way you taste, Christian." She moans before taking me back in her mouth. Maybe I _am_ her favorite flavor in the world.

I can feel the buildup of my orgasm and everything below my waist tightens. I open my eyes to see her wide blue eyes staring back at me. I cradle her precious head with my large hand and what sets me off to climax is her moaning in satisfaction at getting me off. I unload into her mouth in long spurts that has me yelling out her name in a gruff tone and she swallows everything I give her. She licks me clean and kisses and nibbles up my stomach and then stops at my chest. She places light kisses on my scars and swirls her tongue through my chest hair. Satisfied, she then kisses my neck and up to my face where she kisses my mouth. I open my mouth instantly and grant her tongue entrance, letting me taste her sensational flavor with a mixture of me on her lips. Her tongue licks in my mouth and that spurs me on and I suction and suck on her plump lips and my hand reaches to grab her sexy, soft locks.

"Baby, we really need to stop. We have to get dressed." I whisper against her mouth, but instead of stopping we only keep going with our mouthwatering kisses.

"Do you really want to stop?" She asks and while she straddles my stomach, I can feel her juices dripping out of her and spread on my stomach where she sits.

"Oh fuck, Ana." I choke out as I break our kiss and look down to see the wetness on my abdomen.

"Shit, Christian, I'm sorry." She starts to move off of me, but I grab her curvy hips to keep her in place.

"Baby, that has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen. Seeing how wet I make you and you marking me…"

"Marking you?" She raises an eyebrow and I see that her cheeks are still pink with embarrassment.

"Yours." I tell her and lower my head back down. The effect of my words are immediate and she takes a sharp, deep breath.

"Mine?"

"Just yours. Like you're mine."

"Yes." She whispers with tears brimming her lovely eyes.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I want… well, I never have… but I… and you." I can't get a full sentence out and I feel the unfamiliar heat raising up my neck and gracing my cheeks. I can't believe I'm fucking blushing right now and am unable to speak coherently.

"Christian?" She asks with worried eyes.

"I want to ask you, but I've never asked before. It's you and you make me… shit. You make me so damn happy, Ana. I know that things with José just ended yesterday, and you may not even… but I want to ask anyway."

"Ask me what, baby?" She questions me as she sits up above me. Still with her straddling me and places her hands on chest while my hands run up and down her thighs.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask in a rush and notice that she's stock still and wide eyed. _Shit, shit, shit. Abort mission. _"I mean I understand that it's soon, so it's…" She cuts me off with a searing kiss that leaves me gasping for air.

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Christian." She giggles and the sound is like music to my ears. _Thank fuck!_

I lean up so that we're nose to nose and come closer to her lustful mouth. I trace her lips with my tongue and taste her sweet mouth. I kiss her gently over and over again until her fingers knot in my hair and yank my head back. Her face is above me as she sits higher on her knees to look over me. She takes control of our kiss and forces her tongue into my greedy mouth. I take all that she gives me while my hands travel along her back and feel her soft skin. _She's my wicked Aphrodite_. Abruptly, much to my dismay, she breaks away from my mouth and leaves us both panting.

"You're right. We need to get dressed." She says the words breathlessly and pulls herself off of me and rolls off of the bed. I'm left semi-hard and stay on the bed for a minute so that I can admire her eloquent movements as she moves around my room like she was meant to be here. _Because she is meant to be._ She goes into the bathroom and I hear the sink running. A minute later she comes back out and I assume she's just brushed her teeth. I smile thinking about her using my toothbrush. My eyes widen as I see her looking through my drawers and she pulls out the smallest pair of sweatpants in my bureau. She picks an old 'Grey Construction' t-shirt I have and comes back to set them on the bed. She puts on her bra that was tossed carelessly on the bed and I stare at her as she then puts on my clothes. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Uhh.. uh, yeah." I can't help smiling at the sight of her in my clothes. I jump out of bed and wrap my arms around Ana from behind, just wanting to feel her again for a moment. "I'm so glad that you're mine." I whisper in her ear before planting a kiss there. She visibly shivers and I smirk.

"Me too." She twists her head so that her mouth is aligned with mine and she gives me a sweet, chaste kiss. "Now get dressed so we can eat. You've certainly worked up my appetite."

She saunters out of the room, blowing me a kiss before closing my bedroom door and when I'm alone I let out a breath. I start thinking to myself all of the ways I am going to spoil my girl. _The Grace_, Aspen, New York, anywhere she wants to go in the world; I'll take her. Anything she desires; I'll provide. I am going to give everything to Ana. For the rest of my life I am going to shower her with affection. _The rest of my life_. I am never letting her go. I get a white t-shirt from my dress, then walk into my closet to get a pair of dark jeans and a simple navy pullover top. I dress quickly and brush my teeth in a hurry so that I can rejoin Ana. I leave my room and walking to find her, I see her standing in my kitchen talking to Gail and smile at how domestic this all seems. My lovely girlfriend waiting to have breakfast with me so then after we can spend the day together. I smile as I walk towards them.

"Baby. I see that you've met Gail." She smiles back at me and I see a genuinely pleased expression on Gail's face.

"Yes, we were just getting to know each other." She gives me a quick kiss and I smile at her beautiful face.

"What can I get the two of you for breakfast?" Gail asks us cheerfully.

"Oh, you don't need to cook for us. I can do that." Ana chirps in and I can tell that she honestly doesn't know how to let someone else take care of her. I'll change her mind. I want her to _want _me to take care of her.

Gail waves her hand dismissively before responding. "I enjoy doing it. How about pancakes, bacon and eggs?" I see Ana smile at Gail and she seems to like the idea.

"Perfect." I say without taking my eyes off of my gorgeous woman. "Come, baby. Let's sit." I take her hand in mine and lead her to the breakfast bar so that we can and wait for our breakfast. "What would you like to do today after your apartment showing, baby?" I run my thumb rhythmically across her knuckles while her hand is still in my grasp.

"I don't really mind what we do." She shrugs her shoulders. "We can do whatever you'd like."

"Well, I'd like to have you naked on every surface of this apartment. How about that?" I whisper in her ear and then tuck loose strands behind her ear. She blushes at my words, but leans in closer to me.

"I think I'd like that very much, Mr. Grey." She whispers against my mouth before kissing me. My dick twitches in my pants because I do _love_ when she calls me Mr. Grey.

We eat our breakfast quickly while having a light conversation between us. It was really about getting to know each other, especially each other's favorites. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite movie, favorite band, etc. I want to get to know every detail about my delectable Anastasia and her know me in return. I'm planning a future with this girl, and I need to know her well. She tells me how she met Kate and her first reaction when she met Elliot. She tells me she thinks they'll spend a lifetime together and I swear her to secrecy before telling her what Elliot told me the night we were all at Trinity. Ana squealed with excitement upon hearing Elliot's ideas of marrying Kate and I couldn't help but laugh at my girls infectious enthusiasm. I tell her about my boat, _The Grace_, and we've already planned a trip to take her out on the water. She tells me I am, under no circumstance, going into work on my birthday. This surprised me and when she told it was so the two of could spend the day together, I felt my heart rate pick up. When I didn't reply, out of shock, she laughed, embarrassed, and told me I didn't have to spend the day with her, but I cut her off with a kiss and told her there was no other way I'd rather spend my birthday. I've never just taken a day off of work, and I'm actually excited for it. I've asked her where she'll live since she's already gotten a house and said she doesn't want to stay in the apartment she and José lived in together. She shrugged her shoulders and told me that if José wants to keep the house, she'll ask him for her half and if he wants to sell it, they'll sell it and she'll get a place of her own. I thought deeply about asking her to move in with me, but stopped because it may be too soon. Not for me of course, I'd have her moved in today if she'd let me. I'll have to ask her about what pace she wants our relationship to move. I'd have her planning our wedding if I thought she were ready, but I understand that she'll want time to get over her last relationship and not rush into things with me. As much as I'll hate it, I'll tell her I'll understand if she wants to do that.

We make it down to her apartment door after a very naughty elevator ride and she timidly opens the door to enter. She peeks around and I follow her around to every room where she checks to see if anyone is here. When we finally make it to her bedroom, she lets out a sigh of relief and gives me a smile.

"I'm going to change. I don't think it will be appropriate wearing this all day." She tells me while gesturing to my clothes that are covering her sweet body.

"I won't mind." I give her a cheeky grin and she rolls her eyes before walking into her closet.

I watch her intently as she strips down naked and pulls a new bra and a pair of panties from one of her drawers. She slips them on and I can feel my mouth water at the sight of her. _She truly is perfection. _She puts on a short tiffany blue dress and matching colorful heels before exiting the closet. She scrunches her nose with a cute smile on her face as she passes me and walks to her mirror. I watch fascinated as she wipes her face with a cloth and applies light makeup. She doesn't need the makeup, but I guess women feel naked without it. At least that's what Mia says when someone complains about her taking so long to get ready.

"There. So much better." She tells me as she turns to give me a kiss.

"You're always beautiful, Anastasia. With or without makeup on your face." I say to her as I run my hands up and down her back. She blushes before giving me another kiss. _She tastes like strawberries._ "Mm, delicious." I lick my lips when she pulls away.

She giggles briefly before telling me that it's her lip gloss. She leaves me sitting on her bed as she goes to the bathroom. I started to follow her in, but she shooed me away. As I wait for her, I take a look around her room. Unlike my apartment upstairs, this place seems very homey and welcoming. The paint colors are neutral and the bedding and furniture are very warm. Just as I begin to really look at her things, I see a figure appear in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I see now that it's José and he looks a little worse for wear. I simply get up off of the bed and stand before him. I tower over his not even 6ft frame and look down upon him. "I'll ask again, what the fuck are you doing here?" He seems more agitated since I've yet to speak. "Answer me!" He yells and I hear a scurry in the bathroom. Ana swings open the door from the en suite and stands wide eyed at the two of us.

"José, what the hell is your problem? Why are you yelling?" She obviously knows the answer, but I can tell she's more than frustrated.

"Why am I yelling? Why the fuck do you have another man in our apartment, Ana?" He slams his fist against the door and I immediately stand in front of Ana as to warn him. "Who is he, Ana?"

"I'm Christian Grey." I answer for her. I notice his eyes grow large and then a smug look comes to his face. I don't understand what that's about until he opens his disgusting mouth.

"Christian Grey? Huh. A real winner you have here, babe." He tilts his head as he looks passed me to Ana. _Babe?_ No. "You remember that girl I told you about, and then you met because you felt so bad for her and thought she needed a friend. The one that's putting some of her work in my gallery? Leila. She was absolutely heartbroken and damn near suicidal because the man of her dreams dumped her? Looks like you've the man who've said you despised." _Shit, shit, shit. Fuck!_

I turn around to see Ana's wide eyes and she seems disgusted. "No." I hear her whisper and then fucking José's laughter.

"Yup. Christian Grey. The one and only." José laughs out. I glance over my shoulder to see José's smug smile and then immediately turn my attention back to Ana.

"Baby." I say gently before putting my hands on her shoulders. I ignore the pang of worry that pierces my stomach when she tenses under my touch as I continue. "Do you remember what I told you when we were at Trinity? I told you that I never led a woman on to believe I wanted anything to do with her unless it was sex. Every woman I've been with knew that upfront, including Leila. I told you that. I knew her for two weeks and then never spoke to her again." I am feeling incredibly desperate and my heart twinges when I see tears roll down her rosy cheeks.

"Christian, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"She… Leila… she…" She's stuttering over her words and her tears are flowing rapidly.

"What is it, baby?" I whisper and try my best to wipe the wetness from her face.

"When I met Leila about 6 months ago… she…" She sighs and clears her throat before looking up to my eyes. "Christian, she was pregnant."

_What. The. Fuck. _


End file.
